Legolas y Tauriel
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: El apego entre los jóvenes elfos crecía día con día como los jardines en primavera. Cabalgaban juntos y corrían entre los bosques disparando flechas y matando. Parecía para ellos que cuando estában juntos que nada más existía.../ ...pero aún en el amor...
1. Chapter 1

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL  
>CAPÍTULO 1<p>

La amo desde que la vio.

.La brisa del viento en la tierra de los elfos...sentirla tocar tu piel se siente como si te acariciara el rostro y se respira un perfume en el aire que enamora los sentidos. -Había pensado alguna vez Bilbo Bolsón,

Para Bilbo eran las criaturas más hermosas de la tierra, como quisiera vivir en Rivendell, no ser elfo...-no tienen tan buena comida como nosotros los hobbits.- pensaba.

Pues bien siempre ocupe mi vida en la aventura nunca tube tiempo para el romance , sin embargo el amor no me es extraño. Tuve oportunidad de presenciar un gran amor...además amor entre elfos. Entre Legolas y Tauriel del bosque negro.

-Servir de felicidad a otro es la mejor manera de aprovechar la vida- Es una filosofía elfo.

El saber que alguna criatura estaba enamorada de ti, si eras elfo era motivo de alegría y no de manera soberbia sino porque tu sola existencia ocasionaba la dicha en otra criatura, tal vez por eso todos los elfos son tan hermosos.

Y esta es la historia de estos dos jóvenes elfos:

Legolas es un príncipe, un príncipe elfo educado en un ambiente dedicado a la preparación para la guerra.

Era un excelente combatiente, fuerte y sobra decir excelente partido, lo tenía todo. Nunca se sintió atraído hacia ninguna elfa o criatura de la tierra media en particular, tal vez por dentro Legolas siempre fue tan soberbio como su padre lo enseño a ser, después de todo toda criatura siempre actuara de acuerdo a como lo que conoce.

Así pues un día en la tierra de los elfos nació Tauriel, venía del cielo, había descendido de una estrella, en cuanto nació se decidió que su futuro sería el de ser parte de la milicia, no hay niños elfos, no son como los humanos, siguen siendo jóvenes elfos, creo que la edad de los elfos solo se refleja en lo largo de sus cabelleras. Y esa es conclusión propia...probablemente falsa...ejem, volviendo a la historia...

Creo que Legolas la amo desde que la vio por primera vez, ella es una guerrera, que no teme enfrentarse con los orcos ni con ninguna criatura, tan diferente de las princesas elfo que conocía, suena absurdo pero incluso el cabello de Tauriel era peculiarmente atractivo, eran parte de los elementos que la hacían ver única a los ojos del joven príncipe elfo.

Cuando Tauriel aprendió las artes de combate de los elfos, Legolas era presuroso en atender a cada clase so pretexto de supervisar a los futuros guardias del bosque.

Ella por supuesto se graduó con honores, el joven príncipe escogió tenerla a su lado como capitana de la guardia que lo acompañaba, a pesar de su juventud, y de que había elfos y elfas más capacitados para esa tarea, generalmente ese tipo de cargos eran para elfos más viejos y preparados, además pues...del género masculino, Thranduil padre de Legolas y rey de los elfos sabía que esa decisión de Legolas no era casualidad...

* * *

><p>Que les parece chicos? El primero de muchos chaps. Gracias x leerme y apreciare los reviews de quienes deseen obsequiar alguno, besos!<p>

LOS PERSONAJES SON DEL GENIO J.R.R. TOLKIEN, EL FIC ES DE DENILEPRINCESS.  
>Gracias infinitas a quienes son y serán siempre mis estrellas y aliento, mis reviewers. Cada capítulo esta dedicado, pensado y escrito para vos.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Tsurara Okawa 123! Mis lectores lo son todo para mi, un abrazo!

* * *

><p>LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL<br>CAPÍTULO 2

Ayuda para Thranduil.

-Dime...has pensado ya en una relación formal con alguna princesa de nuestra especie?cuestiono Thranduil a su hijo. Estaban en su alcoba, majestuosa ...pero sombría.  
>- No te referirás a Arwen de nuevo verdad padre?-<p>

Legolas suspiro ruidosamente. - No hay nada en ella que me atraiga.-  
>Lo directo y honesto de su hijo dejo a Thranduil de piedra.<br>-haz hecho este reino lo suficientemente fuerte como para buscar una alianza con Rivendell...no de ese modo...lamento no ser lo que necesitas.-  
>- no hay problema...ya te llegara el amor...aún eres joven...pero nunca olvídes...<br>- por ahora lo único que me interesa es concentrarme en la milicia, hacer a nuestras guardias más fuertes- lo interrumpió Legolas a propósito y abruptamente.

-Excelente... Hay que controlar a las arañas que invaden nuestro sector del bosque. Encargaselo a Tauriel.-  
>-Lo haré de inmediato.- y Legolas se retiró dejando al Rey con sus pensamientos.<p>

Thranduil sabía que todo lo que llevara implícito a Tauriel sería súbitamente prioridad para su hijo. Lo conocía bien.

Legolas siempre había sido un buen hijo, obediente y servicial con su padre, había aprendido bien sus principios. Sin embargo Thranduil sabía que a pesar de eso poseía espíritu propio y sus decisiones siempre serían llevadas por su instinto aunque intervinieran con sus mandatos.

Camino hacia la terraza y la brisa acaricio su rostro, contemplo las estrellas nocturnas y se sentó a la orilla sujetando una copa de vino. Fue en ese momento que el Rey decidió que lo peor que podía hacer era intentar separarlos porque Legolas se aferraría a ella con más fuerza. Una sola idea ocupaba su mente: -Una campesina no arruinara mi linaje -

Al otro lado del reino del bosque...  
>Tauriel se encontraba patrullando las orillas, cuando un guardia le dijo:<br>-El príncipe te busca, te espera en la sala de armas-  
>-Enseguida. Te quedas a cargo.-<p>

Tauriel llego a la sala de armas, esos elfos si que tenían un arsenal como si la guerra fuera mañana.  
>- dónde estabas?- pregunto Legolas recargado en el muro, su tono además de superior sonaba...posesivo.<br>- patrullando mi señor -  
>- no quiero que me llames así... dirígete a mi como...un amigo, será más cómodo.-<br>- como desees.- Tauriel estaba sorprendida pero obedeció.  
>- mi padre desea limpiar nuestro reino de arañas, será tu encomienda...yo iré contigo.-<br>Tauriel pensó que Legolas acudiría para supervisarla.  
>- claro, mañana al alba partimos.-<br>- No les temes?-  
>-temerles? Tauriel dejo escapar una risita. - no mi señor, disfruto mucho limpiar nuestras tierras de semejantes alimañas-<br>Legolas no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso era lo que le atraía tanto de ella.

.

.

.

Pasaron días que se hicieron semanas que se convirtieron en meses y finalmente se transformaron en años que sumaron siglos.  
>Legolas le doblaba la edad a Tauriel en siglos.<br>Desafortunadamente para Thranduil el interés de Legolas por Tauriel nunca disminuyo, por el contrario.  
>El Rey había acogido a Tauriel dándole un trato especial y distinto a la mayoría de los elfos de su clase, lo hizo para agradar a Legolas y que pronto pasara de moda para el príncipe. Había fracasado.<br>Su ira incrementaba día a día, Thranduil no era violento pero la crueldad era a menudo su compañera.

Le cansaba escuchar a Legolas hablar de ella con tanto ánimo, mirarla con devoción, seguirla como las flores al sol en primavera...En su desesperación sabía que debía acudir a la única que podía ofrecerle algo de ayuda...Lady Galadriel.

La hermosa dama que muchos rumoraban era bruja.  
>- te necesito...ayuda a un Rey en agonía.- llamo Thranduil en su mente.<br>Se hizo silencio.  
>- tu hijo esta enamorado de una...soldado tuya, veo que es el deseo de tu corazón separarlos...-<br>- estoy agotado, ya no veo manera.-  
>- celos...dudas...discordia-<br>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Thranduil sonrió.  
>-A ti acudirá una compañía de enanos en desgracia ...ahí verás tu oportunidad-<br>-pero como...-  
>- yo te ayudare...a cambio de...-<br>- de que? -  
>- De tu anillo de señor elfo-<br>-si cumplo mi objetivó lo tendrás lo juro por las estrellas de nuestros ancestros-  
>Nuevamente...se hizo silenció.<p>

.

.

.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DEL GENIO J.R.R. TOLKIEN, EL FIC ES DE DENILEPRINCESS.  
>Gracias infinitas a quienes son y serán siempre mis estrellas y aliento, mis reviewers. Cada capítulo esta dedicado, pensado y escrito para vos.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL  
>CAPÍTULO 3<p>

El amor es evidente.

El apego entre los jóvenes elfos crecía día con día como los jardines en primavera. Cabalgaban juntos o corrían entre los bosques disparando flechas y matando. Parecía para ellos cuando estában juntos que nada más existía...pero aún en el amor siempre hay alguien que ama más ...y Legolas amaba más a Tauriel de lo que está a el.

Las clases sociales entre los elfos era muy estricta y notoria, eras de la realeza o no lo eras... Y si no lo eras...bueno sabias que tu lugar era servir a quienes si lo fueran. Aunque sí eras elfo aunque fuera de menor clase eras aún elfo y eso te hacia superior a todas las otras criaturas de la tierra media...esa era la filosofía de Thranduil.

Si Tauriel no amaba a Legolas con fervor fue porque aunque protegida por el siempre le tuvo temor al Rey y conocía su lugar en el reino del bosque, sabía...que no sería posible y fue un amor al que siempre tuvo reservas y nunca se entregó.

Legolas sometido por su padre y por su condición de príncipe en el fondo siempre estuvo consiente de las reservas de Tauriel.

Al anochecer estando en su alcoba Legolas se determinó a ser sincero con Tauriel y si está lo aceptaba acudir con su padre y contemplarlo consumirse en ira mientras el era consumido finalmente por el amor, si Tauriel lo aceptaba. Debía hacerlo, después de todo, quién se atrevería a rechazar a un Príncipe Elfo?

El Rey había enseñado bien a su hijo a contemplar el dolor ajeno sin sentir empatía.

Amaneció pues y como siempre la guardia fue a mantener los dominios de Thranduil limpios de alimañas, Legolas esperaría a finalizar la jornada pues no deseaba declarar su amor a la joven sobre un cadáver arácnido,...

La cacería estaba como de costumbre controlada aunque las arañas eran cada vez más ágiles y letales, un mal muy grande estaba cerca... Tauriel lo había salvado un par de veces de morir, eso hería un poco su amor propio pero también lo hacia sentirse orgulloso de ella, lanzo un par de flechas dos enormes arañas Calderón inertes, Tauriel estaba adelante acababa de matar a tres en menos de 30 segundos, cuando se dio la vuelta para verlo una cayo de arriba y la cubrió con todo su cuerpo encarcelandola con sus patas, Legolas contemplo la escena con horror. - Tauriel! Pegó un brinco elevandose sobre la araña y clavándole una flecha certera en la cabeza. Tauriel ya le había clavado una en la panza, el peso de la araña estaba sobre ella. Legolas la movió con una patada, se agachó y tomó su mano,  
>- estas bien? Nada te ha ocurrido?-,<br>sus manos comenzaron a tocar su rostro moviéndolo buscando heridas o arañazos.  
>Tauriel lo permitió muda.<br>Los demás elfos de la guardia observaron al príncipe como si lo hubieran visto por primera vez. Era evidente y notorio...que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá del simple interés.

-Estoy bien mi señor- y se levantó apartandose un poco de el.

Legolas la miro y suspiro... Sus ojos se encontraron pero el dejo que la pausa fuera más larga de lo necesaria y ella Volteo a ver a los demás y dio la orden de irse muy apenada.  
>-Espera...hueles eso? Son enanos...y arañas... Dijo Legolas.<br>-A por ellos!- dijo Tauriel.

Sobra decir que encontraron a la compañía de enanos y entre ellos estaba un enano Llamado Kili, que desde que vio a Tauriel sintió que sus ojos habían visto ya lo más hermoso que la tierra media podía tener.

Ella era consciente de que el estaba atraído por ella y eso...la divertía y...le gustaba. Sin embargo era Legolas a quién no le gustaba la mirara de Kili para con ella y custodiaba a Tauriel como un pirata a su tesoro.

-No me gusta ese enano.- le confió Legolas a Aragorn.  
>El joven futuro rey se encontraba de visita en el reino del bosque. Era el mejor amigo de Legolas.<br>-Ningún enano te ha gustado nunca Legolas.-  
>-ya quiero que mi padre los destierre...o los...-<br>-Esto es por la pelirroja no?-  
>Legolas se ruborizo.<br>-El amor es raro...sus elecciones siempre parecen ser las más extrañas...-comenzó a decir Aragórn - si tu la amaras tu padre no te lo permitirá (Legolas no bajó la mirada ni trago saliva) y si ella amará al enano, la sociedad no lo permitiría. (Legolas parecía haber cambiado de color) ni tu tampoco..., si el la amara a ella sería repudiado por su raza, por su familia, su linaje ...si el amor es raro...pero finalmente es amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a Annonimous, Taurielfemenina, y erendil95 x sus reviews! los quiero gracias! Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, besos!

* * *

><p>LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL<br>CAPÍTULO 4

Yo te amo.

-O un humano enamorado de la princesa elfa de Rivendell, pero como no desea ser Rey, no se cree digno de ella. Aunque ella se derrite por el. (Aragorn bajo la mirada).

Legolas sonrió, -El amor... el amor... (Suspiro) contigo puedo ser sincero, jamás sentí esto por nada, ni nadie, es algo un poco incierto y sombrío querer tanto a alguien, te roba voluntad, te hace un poco esclavo o ciervo...-

- De ella, por ella, de ese sentimiento (completo Aragorn) con cadenas dulces e invisibles ( Su mirada se perdió a lo lejos, Legolas lo miro, sabía que los pensamientos del Joven futuro Rey estaban con Arwen, Aragorn volvió en sí y dijo: - y que piensas hacer?-

- Iba a declararle mi amor, iba a decirle que la amo el día que casi la mata una araña y llegaron los malditos enanos!- El la mira...y sus ojos expresan amor ...ella sonríe por eso, comparte con el momentos un poco..(Legolas volteó la cara no quiso terminar la frase) los he visto hablando y siento como si la sangre dentro de mi fuera lava dentro de un volcán o saliva de dragón a punto de salir a quemar.-

-Los celos mi amigo...dejaste pasar mucho tiempo, porque?-

-Tal vez sabía que Tauriel estaría cerca de mi cada día en la Guardia, el verla cada mañana y cada noche...llena mi existencia de luz, como un ciego que contemplase el amanecer por primera vez, con el tiempo he encontrado que toda mi voluntad depende de ella ya, si ella se fuera, si no existiera...al verla en peligro ese día... El aliento me abandono por completo y perdí toda compostura. No importo la Guardia, no me importo si alguien más estaba herido, no me importo nada...sólo ella-

-Y todos lo notaron...-  
>- Si-<br>-Yo creo que tu padre ya lo sabe, (Legolas medito por un momento) Thranduil es muy sabio...no puedes engañarlo, además eres su único hijo...pero sabes también que nunca lo aceptara, yo se de Reyes elfos...son testarudos.

-Lamento no ser lo que mi padre quisiera de mi, pero no me importa.-

- Entonces debes decirle lo que sientes, y pronto, llévala lejos, cerca de una estrella y habla con ella desde tu corazón, cerca de la luz, donde ambos puedan ser sinceros y los murmullos de la tierra media no interfieran con su amor-

Legolas sonrió. -Eso haré.-

Los dos amigos, se quedaron hablando un largo tiempo, Se retiraron a sus aposentos, cuando una espina se enterró en el sentir del príncipe elfo, -estará ella con el? Conversando de nuevo en el calabozo? - Y desvío su camino, fue a la prisión de su reino, estaba a punto de llegar cuando la vio a lo lejos...iba hacia allá.

- Tauriel!  
>Ella volteo hacia el y sonrió,<br>-Tauriel acompáñame.- Sus ojos se encontraron y en su propio lenguaje comulgaron sus sentimientos.  
>- Donde me indiques iré...-<p>

Dos caballos salieron del reino del bosque esa noche, cabalgando hacia la frontera hasta casi llegar a un pueblo de hombres, Legolas la condujo a la cima de una colina, cerca de las estrellas, Tauriel contemplaba la noche maravillada...una noche perfecta, salpicada de estrellas como si hubieran sido cómplices de las intenciones del joven príncipe.

- Nuestras hermanas las estrellas- Dijo ella.  
>- Tu naciste de una de ellas-<br>- todos los de nuestra raza-  
>- Si, pero yo vi tu nacimiento...y jamás en toda mi existencia vi cosa igual. Fue magnífico.<br>Tauriel lo miro y se sonrojó, no encontró palabras para responder.  
>El se le acercó hasta que ella pudo sentir su aliento a centímetros de la piel, Legolas le acaricio el cabello y con la otra mano toco su rostro,<br>- Tauriel, yo...Te amo.-

Ella podía aspirar el olor del joven príncipe, su príncipe...tan fresco, tan varonil, tan suyo, pudo ver con claridad sus ojos azules directos, penetrantes y seductores, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, era tan exquisito, tan intoxicante...  
>Ella lo miro y también le toco el rostro.<p>

-Legolas... yo...-  
>Y el la beso.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A mi querida Taurielfemenina, este chap es para ti,

* * *

><p>LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL<br>CAPÍTULO 5

Mi estrella blanca.

Ella correspondió ese beso, suave, sutil, bello y fluido.

Y ahí estaban dos jóvenes elfos besandose a la luz de la luna, bajo las estrellas, sintiéndo por primera vez el tan anhelado beso, ese contacto, su aroma inundar los sentidos hasta decir basta, parecían no tener suficiente el uno del otro, el tan esperado beso para ambos, por fin! Por fin! Legolas era libre de verla y tocarla como en realidad la veía y la deseaba, Tauriel se sentía libre, libre de Thranduil y de la guardia, libre de todo para amarlo, su beso fue en la mente de Legolas como haber tocado las estrellas por primera vez, y las estrellas blancas eran para los elfos, lo más preciado que existía.

Cuando el beso término, el tomo a Tauriel por los brazos y la miro fijamente.

- Tauriel, tu eres para mi... agua fresca por la mañana, calor en los días de invierno, paz en cada momento, tu eres para mi de más valor que el bosque verde, Laitale (Bendición) tu eres... Mi estrella blanca.-

Los ojos de Tauriel se humedecieron, era difícil hacer llorar a un elfo, sólo gran dolor o gran alegría podrían hacerlo, y Tauriel era como Legolas, era fuerte...y se requería de bajar todas sus barreras y defensas derramar sus lágrimas.

Legolas continuo...- Cuando te miro Tauriel, me veo a mi...veo todo lo que soy, veo en ti valor, justicia, a mi pueblo, al bosque verde, pero también veo...belleza y rebeldía, lo que tu significas para mi, las palabras en nuestra lengua o cualquier otro idioma de la tierra media no alcanzan, todo mi ser, mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi espíritu responde ante ti y yo ya no puedo controlarlo, estoy rendido a esto que siento.-

- Legolas, tu eres...un anhelo,lisse oloori ( Sueños dulces) un sueño de hace ya largo tiempo, un deseo profundo del alma, Sérë (paz), eres tan preciado y tan inalcanzable para mi...- suspiro-...Tu también eres mi estrella.-

- Yo no soy inalcanzable, mírame, heme aquí, ante ti, tócame, (tomo las manos de Tauriel y las coloco sobre su torso) soy como tu, también siento y sangro como tu, y también amo..-

Tauriel lo miro a los ojos y le hablo con firmeza - Pero no debes amar a una plebeya, a alguien que no es de tu pocision, a alguien como yo, la ley es dura, pero es la ley.-

Los ojos de Legolas se volvieron severos.  
>- Esa frase es de mi padre -<br>- El me ha dejado claro que no debo alimentar en ti expectativas imposibles, ni yo tampoco...- Tauriel bajo el rostro con derrota y el semblante le cambio por completo a uno de tristeza profunda.

Los ojos de Legolas brillaron con ira, su postura se puso rígida,como cuando estaba a punto de matar.

-Tal vez es por eso que si alimentas las esperanzas en un enano...-

Tauriel se alejó de el un poco, le miro fijamente sin expresión.

-Es un honor ser amado, hacer feliz a otro ser vivo con tu sola existencia, no significa corresponderle...me parece...curioso, lo que hablo con el no lo he hablado antes con ningún elfo, y una sonrisa siempre abre el camino hacia un amigo. Que te sientas ofendido no significa que yo hiciera algo para que así te sientas.-

Legolas guardo silencio, y miro hacia la nada, siempre hacia eso cuando Tauriel le ganaba algún argumento y el se quedaba sin una respuesta cabal.

- Estaremos juntos? Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.  
>-Siempre estamos juntos, pero yo no seré la causa de tu desgracia- le dijo ella también a los ojos.<p>

Legolas subió a su caballo completamente irritado e iracundo,

- A donde vas? - le pregunto Tauriel, sorprendida.

Voy a con mi padre. Enquetuvalve/-lme ( Volveremos a hablar) le dijo mirándola fijamente, un escalofrío recorrió a Tauriel, Legolas no se rendiría...y no sabía que tenía más: sí miedo o esperanza por ello.

El joven príncipe galopo hacia el reino del bosque con rapidez.

Llego al reino y bajó de su caballo, era tal su apuro que no se percató de que ese día era un día especial para el reino del bosque, tenían invitados, Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn, llego directamente a la cámara principal y ahí ya no puedo evitar ver a los distinguidos invitados, su esplendor era tal que no era posible ignorarlo.

- Ven Legolas, acércate a nuestros invitados, mi hijo siempre en cumplimiento del deber con la Guardia, disculpen su demora.- Menciono Thranduil a sus invitados con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Padre, necesito hablarte.- Lo directo y poco cortes del príncipe hizo que toda la corte reunida en la cámara guardara silencio, Lady Galadriel lo observo con detenimiento.

...

Gracias, gracias, gracias por su apoyo y por leerme, ustedes son para mi tan importantes chicos! Los quiero, les mando un gran abrazo! Espero este chap les haya gustado, es para ustedes!

"Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vil" ("que los valar te protejan en tu camino bajo el cielo") Dicha por Elrond


	6. Chapter 6

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL  
>CAPÍTULO 6<p>

Planes compartidos, besos compartidos.

Pero Legolas era un elfo que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, como príncipe estaba acostumbrado a la realeza y sabía que Lady Galadriel lo observaba y todos en la cámara pero no le importaba.

-He dicho que necesito hablarte.- los azules ojos de Legolas eran penetrantes como los de su padre, su postura y su tono le gritaban a Thranduil que era urgente y que se encontraba en serios problemas con su hijo. -

Pero el Rey del bosque negro no era fácil de doblegar. Y su postura se volvió rígida, todo el ambiente se tensó. Era evidente que si ese día no hubiera habido público tal vez hubiese abofeteado a su hijo.

- Legolas,- Intervino Aragorn, - ven conmigo.- Y tomo a su amigo del hombro.

Legolas se dejo guiar aunque seguía con la mirada fija en el Rey, a pesar de eso Thranduil relajó sus hombros.

- No es el momento ni el lugar, hablarás con tu padre después- le dijo Aragorn en un susurro.

- Esto es un asunto urgente.-

- Si esperaste tanto puedes hacerlo un día más.- y le ofreció una copa de vino.

Después de algunas horas, la mayoría se retiraron a dormir, Legolas se preguntaba por Tauriel, como estaría y que pensaría.

Llego a su alcoba y se quitó las botas y su atuendo hasta colocarse un fino pijama de lino verde. Se dejo caer sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, quería recordar cada detalle de su beso con la guerrera y recordar es volver a vivir, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca del reino se encontraban Lady Galadriel y Thranduil.

- El precio que pagarás por el favor que pides es grande, juras por tu vida que cumplirás?- le pregunto Galadriel al Rey.  
>- Es un precio pequeño por conservar mi linaje. No dudes de mi palabra.-<br>- Bien. Tauriel esta interesada en el enano Kili ( Thranduil abrió mucho los ojos con incredulidad ) pero Galadriel lo ignoro y siguió hablando. - Y su interés descabellado en el, se deriva de saber que jamás podrá estar al lado del elfo al cual ama, es decir...tu hijo,quien la ama aún más y es capaz de matar a quien interfiera con su felicidad, sin embargo tiene una debilidad que podemos aprovechar-  
>- Te escucho, continúa -<br>- Tu hijo es muy celoso. Y el que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta.-  
>- Como puedes pensar que la debilidad de MI HIJO sea esa?-<br>-Tu hijo es soberbio como tu, en los celos hay más amor propio que amor, son una mezcla explosiva de amor, odio, avaricia y orgullo.-  
>Thranduil se puso tenso.<br>- Entonces (continuo Galadriel)entiende que los celos cuando son furiosos, producen más crímenes que el interés y la ambición. Y Legolas cometerá muchos por celos y amor, destruyendo así el amor de Tauriel por el.-  
>- Todo lo que dices tendría lógica sino insinuaras que mi hijo se morirá de celos por un enano.-<br>-Es que no has entendido nada? Lo único que hay que hacer es sembrar en el la duda, ella mata y envenena el amor, dudas...-  
>-Dime que hay que hacer...-Thranduil estaba impaciente y aunque el plan sonaba descabellado, el sabía de lo que la reina elfa era capaz.<br>- Hay que involucrar a más elfos de tu confianza y planear algunas circunstancias, será fácil.- Galadriel no podía evitar sonreír... eso era muy divertido, resultaba satisfactorio matar el amor de alguien más como su propio padre había matado el de ella al evitar que se uniera a su único amor, el alguna vez príncipe ahora Rey elfo Elrond de Rivendell. Ella término unida a Lord Celeborn sin amor, y su carácter se tornó sombrío, las lenguas viperinas de mordor decían que Lady Galadriel maldijo el matrimonio de Elrond y por eso su esposa murió en la primera pelea de los elfos con Sauron.

Thranduil le sonrió de vuelta, chocaron sus copas de vino, y tanta maldad, tanta complicidad y planes compartidos, siempre terminan en lo mismo... Los dos Reyes elfos... se besaron.

Lord Celeborn conversaba plácidamente con Aragorn en el borde de una terraza labrada en un enorme árbol, acerca de la tierra media, de sus criaturas y su historia, sin imaginar jamás lo que su reina estaba planeando y haciendo con el Rey que los había invitado, Thranduil.

Al otro lado se encontraba Tauriel, ya en su recámara, se colocó el camisón de seda verde, se perfumó el cabello y abrazo sus cojines, soñó con el y con ese beso. Sin imaginar lo planeado en su contra y todas las lágrimas que aún le faltaban derramar por ese amor.

Un amor tan puro y sincero, que creció y floreció en el bosque negro y ahora pagaría la factura por eso.

Lejos de ahí en lo profundo del reino del bosque, En los calabozos sentado se encontraba Kili, hacia el fue un guardia y se lo llevo a una celda aparte, ahí le dijo:

-Que estarías dispuesto a hacer por liberar a tu Rey y su Compañía de prisión?-

* * *

><p>Gracias, gracias! Por sus lecturas y apoyo! Este fic es para ustedes!<br>Bendiciones a Taurielfemenina y Erendil95. Las amo.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo amo a mis lectores, por eso, aquí va MARATÓN DE DOS CAPÍTULOS a solicitud de Linwl Ringerill. ojalá dejen más reviews los amo!

* * *

><p>LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL<br>CAPÍTULO 7

Pacto oscuro.

-Lo que sea.- Contesto Kili.  
>- El rey Thranduil te ofrece un trato- Kili abrió mucho los ojos! sorprendido, el guardia elfo le hablaba con arrogancia en cada palabra. - Debo advertirte...que este acuerdo es confidencial una sola palabra a alguien y morirás-<br>Kili trago saliva. -Además hemos localizado a tu familia, sabemos de tu madre, de su paradero y su localización exacta, quien traiciona al Rey muere en el intento.- La boca de Kili se secó por la preocupación. - Moríras tu, morirá tu tío el Rey y tu hermano también -  
>- Entonces realmente no tengo opción elfo-<br>El guardia sonrió, - No, no la tienes, pero el rey liberara a tu Rey y Compañía si cooperas, además se te entregarán 300 monedas de oro.-  
>- Me sueña a negocio sucio-<br>- Suena a una oportunidad para que los enanos escapen- una que no se repetirá-  
>Kili suspiro, - que tengo que hacer-<p>

.

.

.

Por la mañana, Thranduil había mandado preparar un desayuno real, para sus invitados, sonrisas peculiares aparecían en su rostro y el de Lady Galadriel, esas sonrisas no pasaron desapercibidas para Legolas, conocía bien a su padre y hacia muchos siglos no lo veía con sonrisa igual.  
>Todos los elfos de clase se sentirían a compartir la mesa, Legolas se sorprendió al ver llegar a Tauriel y casi se cae de su asiento cuando juntó a ella se sentaba el enano Kili.<p>

Thranduil se levantó de su asiento, - Bienvenido(s)- Maara tulda (Maare tulde) Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel al reino del bosque verde, he invitado a compartir la mesa con nosotros a un representante de la compañía de enanos de Thorin, el es su sobrino, enano de linaje y alcurnia que lo representara pues es su intención hacer las pases con nuestra gente, para formar...una alianza, Bienvenido Kili sobrino del futuro rey Thorin Amigo, come en mi salón- Meldamata mardanyasse.

A Legolas se le secó la garganta y trago saliva.  
>Todos en el comedor miraron a Kili con curiosidad. Kili había engañado a su tío y lo hizo creer que los había ayudado a escapar cuando en realidad había hecho un trato con Thranduil para su libertad, el se fingió herido para quedarse atrás, sabía con dolor que la ambición de su tío no le permitiría regresar por el, y dejo una nota a su hermano diciéndole que se quedaba para conquistar a Tauriel, sabía que sólo así este no regresaría por el. Su hermano sabía que desde que Kili vio a Tauriel se enamoró de ella, y Kili no sólo lo haría por su familia, también lo haría por ella, temía por Tauriel.<p>

La mirada de Legolas se clavó sobre Kili como la de un halcón sobre una presa a la que está a punto de asesinar, Kili no detuvo su mirada en nadie, sólo en ella, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa compasiva. El le devolvió la sonrisa.  
>Legolas estaba cambiando de color, Aragorn tomo su brazo disimuladamente bajo la mesa forzándolo a controlarse.<p>

-Es mi intención también concretar una alianza con tu pueblo,-dijo Galadriel mirando a Kili,- los enanos son una raza hermana, los tabúes deben dejar de existir, las mezclas de razas se permitirán de nuevo. Después de todo, no somos nadie para mandar sobre el amor.

A Legolas se le puso rígida la quijada. Miro a Lady Galadriel con rencor.

-Yo no creo que debamos permitirlo padre.- Dijo Legolas en voz alta

- Legolas! - Le reprendió Thranduil.

- Tal vez el tiempo haga cambiar a su hijo de parecer...- Menciono Kili.

- Yo jamás escogeré a una enana para casarme, sólo lo haré con una elfo a quien por cierto ya he escogido...-

Tauriel levantó el rostro para verlo.

-A la princesa Arwen de Rivendell- menciono Thranduil triunfante.

Aragorn tiró su copa el piso, que se estrelló ruidosamente. Y bajo el rostro, dejo de tocar a Legolas y lo miro con decepción y tristeza.

Tauriel se levantó y dijo - Yo si estoy de acuerdo con la mezcla de razas, después de todo las que somos plebeyas como yo podemos elegir a quien nos plazca.-

Lady Galadriel sonrió, y dijo.  
>- La luz me permite ver que ustedes dos terminarán unidos ( dijo mirando a Tauriel y Kili). El rostro de Kili se ilumino y extendió la mano para tocar la de Tauriel.<p>

Legolas casi grito, -Si es eso lo que muestra la luz prefiero que este bosque sea siempre oculto de ella-


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias, gracias! Un beso para todos, los amo.

* * *

><p>LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL<br>CAPÍTULO 8

Seremos dueños de su oro y de su reino.

-Legolas ! - le reprendió de nuevo Thranduil.  
>-Si padre! Prefiero que este bosque se ahogue en tinieblas si la luz muestra semejante atrocidad!-<br>Se encontraban muy dentro del bosque verde, los árboles y la brisa parecían observar la situación como si fueran espectadores y murmurasen. El viento chiflo furioso y paso sacudiendo el cabello de los elfos, los manteles y cuanto pudo.

Todos los asistentes miraron a Legolas como se mira a un enfermo mental. Con asombro y desprecio. Y eso no había ocurrido nunca, después de todo, Legolas era su príncipe.

-Cuando decidiste que te casarías con Arwen? -le pregunto Aragorn a Legolas en voz baja. Distrayendolo de toda la incómoda situación. No había enojo en su pregunta solo tristeza y decepción.  
>Legolas resoplo.<br>- Por la luz y por mi vida Aragorn que yo jamás he siquiera pensado esa posibilidad. Yo mismo te entregaría a Arwen en el altar y te ayudaría a que se uniera a ti porque se que ella es tu felicidad amigo y ustedes SE AMAN.-  
>Aragorn lo miro confundido.<br>-Mi padre...es un hombre complicado,el es ambicioso y quiere lo mejor para nuestra raza, quiere una alianza con Rivendell a través de matrimonio. Pero yo siempre me he negado Aragorn te lo juro. -  
>Aragorn era hábil e inteligente, sabía que Legolas era sincero. Lo miro y finalmente dijo con palabras que contienen tanta y tan cruda verdad que Legolas las sintió como Hielo.<br>- Tu padre...no dejara que seas feliz con ella Legolas.-  
>Se hizo un momentáneo silencio.<br>- Lo veo, veo como intenta aplastar mi felicidad. Pero no lo lograra, Aragorn no se lo permitiré.-  
>-Tauriel esta decepcionada, ella ve a Kili como un refugio...-<br>-Es que no quiero que lo vea, no quiero que este cerca suyo-  
>-Vaz para allá amigo...-<br>-No, no lo permitiré nunca, si Tauriel no existiera... yo renunciaría por siempre al amor, y eventualmente moriré de tristeza-  
>- Yo te ayudare a que no sea así- y Aragorn le palmeó la espalda.<br>- qué debo hacer...- menciono Legolas preocupado y meditabundo.  
>-Para empezar buscar a Tauriel, ya no esta...y no es por alarmarte pero Kili tampoco...-<br>Por un pequeñísimo momento Legolas lo miro, fijamente y segundos después miro hacia el lugar en que hacia un momento se encontraba Tauriel, estaba vacío y el de Kili también...y el príncipe del bosque verde sintió su corazón dar un vuelco de pánico.

Legolas se abrió pasó entre la gente y comenzó una búsqueda desesperada por el reino del bosque.

.

.

.

...las instrucciones de Kili eran claras, separar a Tauriel del príncipe, sembrar discordia entre ellos. Y aunque Kili lo hacía por su familia, en sus sueños anhelaba que ella algún día de verdad lo amara.  
>-Creí que lo mejor sería alejarnos del bullicio, - menciono Kili, celebro que seas tan abierta en la mezcla de razas- Para ir a con la mentira y las intrigas Thranduil había proporcionado a Kili ropa elegante y hermosa de enano, que lo hacia parecer verdaderamente de la realeza, como de verdad lo era.<p>

- Es algo nuevo para mi,pero...porque no?- le dijo Tauriel distraída y nerviosa por lo ocurrido con los elfos.

Legolas llego al borde de un enorme árbol, en la terraza labrada del techo, se asomó y los vio, guardo silencio para escuchar,lleno de ira y curiosidad, se agazapo cual lechuza nocturna, los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad.

- Tu significas tanto para mi,-comenzó Kili- Tauriel yo...estoy a tu servicio y disposición, nada me hace más feliz en esta vida que verte...-las pupilas de Kili estaban dilatadas, sus ojos eran dulces y sinceros. Tauriel lo miro desconcertada, como mirando por primera vez que Kili estaba realmente muy interesado en ella ya no como enano prisionero, sino como un enano de la realeza y casualmente el rey elfo ahora avalaba la mezcla de razas. -Kili yo...-  
>- Yo tengo que ofrecerte, nuestro reino es rico aún más rico que este, tendrás todo lo que me pidas y desees- Kili se acercó a ella y tomo su mano.<p>

Legolas contuvo el impulso de arrojárse del balcón y lanzarle una flecha al corazón. Apretó los puños hasta casi lastimarse con sus propias uñas, cortas y pulidas.

-Kili...- comenzó Tauriel,  
>- Tal vez después de la boda del príncipe tus ideas sean más claras- le dijo Kili, Tauriel sintió como si algo la hubiese golpeado dolorosamente en el pecho.<br>-Tal vez tengas razón- le contesto Tauriel dolida.- Me retiro a dormir ha sido un largo día.- Kili le hizo una reverencia, tomo su mano derecha y la beso.  
>Tauriel le devolvió la reverencia y se marchó.<p>

Legolas sintió ira como jamás recordaba haberla sentido. Y sin pensarlo más se arrojó de la terraza, como alguien que va a suicidarse, sólo que el sabía perfectamente que caería tan grácil como un gato, era un elfo militar y aun era hermoso en cada movimiento.

Kili sabía que la había herido, pero las palabras en su boca parecían estar vivas al salir no se explicada porque estaba cambiando su carácter así...sería que algo tan puro como el amor, también podía hacerte más agudo, y agresivo solo por conseguirlo?. Contemplo a Tauriel irse, la observo de arriba abajo enamorándose más de ella y sus formas. Estaba absorto cuando escucho un ligero golpe tras el y al voltearse vio a Legolas de frente solo a unos cuantos pasos de el.

.

.

.

-Por favor disculpen a mi hijo, toda esta situación de la próxima boda lo ha hecho perder compostura, tal vez esté un poco renuente a perder la soltería- menciono Thranduil a los elfos que se habían quedado en la cena y que aún murmuraban tanto que se escuchaba como un montón de abejas dentro de un panal.

Uno que otro río por el comentario. Thranduil miro a Galadriel con ojos suplicantes, ella dijo: - No pasa nada, la juventud...siempre ha sido un poco loca, por ella! - Dijo mientras levantaba su copa, los demás elfos quienes la veían con respeto rieron y levantaron su copa para brindar. Thranduil respiro tranquilo.  
>- Agradecemos infinitamente a nuestro amigo Thranduil por la hospitalidad y la invitación, se que en ti siempre tendremos un amigo- le dijo a los ojos Lord Celeborn.<br>Thranduil le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió.  
>La cena comenzó, el arpa era tocada por varios elfos y el ambiente era elegante y fluido,<br>- Ve y dile a ese estúpido enano que regrese aquí, necesito que los demás elfos se crean lo de La Paz y unión con el bosque verde y los enanos-  
>El guardia al que Thranduil le había dicho a esa orden lo obedeció, pero su mirada estaba desconcertada.<br>- Dime de nuevo para que queremos al enano aquí? - le dijo Thranduil a Lady Galadriel cuando esta se acerco, - Porque deben creer todos que nuestras intenciones son buenas...y cuando sea el momento indicado...algo ocurrirá que hará que los elfos nos sintamos traicionados por los enanos debido a las acciones del mismo Kili y será tal la ofensa sentida que iremos a por la guerra con Thorin, y seremos dueños de su oro y su reino.-  
>Thranduil sonrió ampliamente, miro a Galadriel contemplándola, sino era amor, si era admiración, jamás imagino que la reina elfo fuera tan calculadora...muy parecida a el.<br>- Sabes? Lo único que me detiene de besarte es tener a Lord Celeborn en frente...-  
>Lady Galadriel sonrió. Con victoria pero no con amor.<p>

.

.

.

Kili estaba alerta y muy sorprendido de ver ahí a Legolas donde hace segundos no había nada. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y de forma instintiva coloco su mano en la empuñadura de su espada que colgaba del cinturón.

Legolas río, - Si yo quisiera enano ya estarías muerto, Alejate de ella o te matare y lo haré lentamente porque lo disfrutare-

Kili desenvaino su espada, que brillaba hermosa y amenazadoramente bajo la luna.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola queridos míos: Hoy por la mañana publiqué el capítulo 8 y me llena de alegría y luz leer sus reviews. Publicare cada dos días, les parece? Y sólo por ustedes porque los amo, ok atenderé a su petición y haré todo lo posible por publicar hoy por la noche el capítulo 9. Agradezco mucho sus lecturas y apoyo. Que les parece mi decisión? Les amo,

Denileprincess

* * *

><p>LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL<br>CAPÍTULO 9

Yo nunca le he temido a los elfos.

En el salón.  
>Galadriel se acercó a Lord Celeborn, lo tomo del brazo y le dijo: -Habla con Aragorn hazle ver que lo mejor es que el despose a Eowyn de Rohan y Legolas a Arwen. Yo voy a aprovechar todo lo que pueda a ese estúpido Enano y a este rey...Thranduil es fácil de manipular el y su hijo nos harán ser reyes de todo el oro de Thorin.- Lord Celeborn sonrió y a veces resulta ser que tu crees que eres muy listo e invencible y siempre habrá alguien más listo y malo que tu. Lo peligroso de eso es que permanecen ocultos y se llaman tus amigos. Y Thranduil no sospechaba las verdaderas intenciones de Lady Galadriel y no sabía lo mucho que había sido manipulado por ella... Y lo que lo seguiría manipulando.<p>

Lord Celeborn sonrió, no eran la pareja elfo más poderosa por nada. Ella y Lord Celeborn sabían como adquirir poder...al precio que fuera.

Lady Galadriel se apartó de el diciéndole, - voy al despacho del Rey, a tratar asuntos importantes con el. Yo te buscare- , y se fue. Si Lord Celeborn sabía lo que pasaba entre su reina y Thranduil es aún un misterio para mi, a pesar de que...sospecho que era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por todo lo que estaba en juego.

.

.

.

Entretanto en las afueras, Kili y Legolas se encontraban frente a frente, cierto era que Kili no era tan bajo como la mayoría de los enanos, pero no era de la estatura de Legolas. Sin embargo sostenía su espada firmemente lista para la batalla...para derramar sangre de elfo.

-Yo nunca he temido a los elfos, ustedes parecen señoritas, inspiran más gracia que temor.- le espeto Kili,

Los dos se miraban con odio, de manera retadora, de forma despectiva, grabando en su mente la imagen de su rival, minimizandose, buscando cualquier defecto y vulnerabilidad. Donde atacar. Ambos de naturaleza noble, estaban cambiando...por amor.

-Ahora veremos sino me temes...- Legolas desenvaino de sus costados dos dagas largas y filosas, avanzo hacia Kili, cuando un guardia llego y grito:  
>-Joven príncipe Kili del reino de Thorin, mi rey solicita su presencia.-<p>

Kili y Legolas se congelaron, Legolas recordó que tenía que hablar con Thranduil de el y Tauriel, y Kili recordó su amenaza y su promesa, los dos se irguieron, guardaron sus armas , se miraron como si se comunicaran con el pensamiento, retandose, diciéndose que la batalla entre ellos estaba aún pendiente y fueron hacia donde el rey, el guardia los miro con extrañeza.

Kili y Legolas entraron casi al mismo tiempo al salón, Kili tomo un lugar y Legolas fue hacia donde Thranduil, el instinto le dijo que estaba en su despacho al no verlo por ahí, y entro sin tocar como siempre lo hacia.

Vio a Thranduil y a Galadriel unidos en un beso apasionado, casi recostados sobre el escritorio, los dos reyes casi caen de la sorpresa.

-Legolas! Que falta de respeto! Debes tocar primero!-  
>Pero Legolas no se movió, lo miro y le dijo, - Tengo que hablarte-<br>Lady Galadriel se levantó, y fue hacia la puerta sin decir palabra. Al salir y encontrarse con Legolas de frente este le dijo: - Y fue la luz la que le enseño a besar a mi padre?-  
>- La luz me mostró a Tauriel y Kili unidos y es eso lo que ocurrirá, así pasara aunque las lágrimas no te alcancen para contener tu tristeza y las flechas no sean suficientes para matar enanos, ella será de el.-<br>- Lao (No) - Se equivoca, usted se equivoca...-  
>- Ya lo veremos-<br>Ella cerró la puerta al salir sin dejar que Legolas le respondiese.  
>Thranduil lo miro y comenzó a hablar...<br>- Todo pasa por una razón,y ella nació para unirse a Kili y traer gloria a este reino uniéndonos a los enanos de Thorin. Cuanto oro, cuanta fuerza...-  
>-Eso es lo único que te importa! Por eso estas sólo, porque estas secó por dentro...tu belleza solo es superficial, esa bruja NO te ama...nadie nunca podría amarte si enverdad te conocieran-<p>

.

.  
>Thranduil se acercó a Legolas para hacer algo que había querido hacer desde que lo vio... lo golpeo.<p>

Lo abofeteo tan fuerte que volteó todo su rostro,


	10. Chapter 10

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL  
>CAPÍTULO 10<p>

Una mala decisión.

Lord Celeborn se aproximo a Aragorn,

-Hola Aragorn, futuro Rey.-

-Hola Lord Celebron, interesante fiesta…-

-Cierto es, no pudo pasar desapercibido para mi, tu reacción al enterarte de los planes de Thranduil para su hijo.-

Aragorn se puso tenso pero su mirada se puso alenta y todos sus sentidos. –El amor que Arwen y yo sentimos no es secreto.-

- _Am meleth dîn. I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pelitha. _Por su amor. Temo que la gracia de Arwen desvanezca. Tu sabes que su destino es morir si se queda a tu lado, es eso lo que quieres para ella. Es eso el amor? Egoismo?-

_Aragorn sintió que todo su ser se desvanecia, se caia, se undia al vacio, _

_-_Se, que eso es verdad…- Dijo derrotado.

_-_Estonces si lo sabes…dejala libre, Arwen no se dara por vencida, está convencida de este amor suicida.-

_Aragorn sentía el dolor retorcerse dentro de el, sintió deseos de vomitar y Lord Celeborn se dio cuenta que iba ganando así que continuo hablando._

_-Casate con Eowyn de Rohan, la haras mas fuerte a ella y a su reino, también al tuyo.-_

Aragorn sabía que las palabras de Lord Celeborn están llenas de lógica y el no quería que Arwen muriera.  
>- Tiene razón, debo hablar con Legolas para decirle que me voy a Rohan esta misma tarde. El será dueño de sus decisiones y sabrá si se casa con Arwen o quien el desee-<br>Aragón hizo una reverencia y se marchó,

Lord Celeborn sonrió complacido.

A la brevedad salió Galadriel del despacho de Thranduil,  
>-Porque tienes que verlo tu sola? - Le pregunto.<br>-Porque así avanzamos más, tu con Aragorn y yo con el, no me digas que estas celoso?-  
>- Los celos son para los seres inseguros, sólo fue una pregunta.-<br>Lord Celeborn le contó a Lady Galadriel acerca de la victoria sobre Aragorn.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del Rey.

La piel de Legolas donde había recibido el golpe ardía de dolor y de frustración. De la comisura de sus labios se asomó sangre.

- Vine a decirte que me casare con Tauriel, lo apruebes o no, y no vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo...porque te responderé el golpe padre.-

Thranduil sintió que se estaba volviendo loco, su hijo su primogénito, tan estúpido por una plebeya, tan desobediente,  
>- Tu no te casarás con Tauriel porque ella ama a ese enano, la única razón por la cual te dio esperanzas es porque pensaba que no podía estar a su lado mientras el era prisionero.-<br>- mientes, mientes...- Legolas se limpió con el dorso de la mano su sangre.  
>- Ella es una oportunista, vio la oportunidad de estar con un príncipe...-<br>- Fui yo quien la busco, fui yo quien le dije que la amaba-  
>- Ella no te ama, ella es de el...y voy a demostrárselo. Y cuando eso pase, tu...te casarás con Arwen.-<br>- Eso es falso.-  
>- Si estas tan seguro, prometelo Legolas prometelo por la Luz-<br>Legolas miro a su padre con resentimiento, levantó su rostro de forma altanera y le dijo.  
>- Lo prometo, te demostrare que estas equivocado, pero si ella me ama, tu nos permitirás casarnos. Nos darás tu bendición padre.<p>

Thranduil lo miro.  
>- lo prometo - Le dijo a su hijo.<br>Pero Thranduil mentía.

- Dame tiempo te lo demostraré con hechos-

Legolas lo miro con suspicacia y con tenacidad. De qué sería capaz su padre?

Salio de su despacho sin mirar atras. Al salir se encontró a un apresurado Aragorn.

- Es muy bueno verte, me voy amigo.

- Irte...a dónde?

- Voy a Rohan a pedir la mano de la princesa Eowyn.-

Legolas se congeló de la sorpresa.

- Pero tu, no la amas Aragorn, tu amas a Arwen...-

- Yo no soy un elfo como tu, si Arwen se queda a mi lado su destino es perder su inmortalidad y eventualmente morir, perderá su gracia, yo la amo mucho como para hacerle ese mal, sólo haré que Arwen se vaya si me caso con Eowyn-

- Se vaya a donde? Conmigo no, si tanto desea mi padre su alianza que se casé con el.-

Aragorn se puso pálido.

- Es un decir, - le dijo Legolas al ver su expresion- el ahorita esta muy concentrado con esa desagradable mujer, con Galadriel, los encontré besandose, creo que ya llevan tiempo con su aventura, que sombrios y de lo que son capaces...-

Aragorn lo miro con sorpresa.

-Lo lamento por Lord Celeborn, es un buen elfo.-

- No puedes ser un buen elfo si estas casado con ella-

- jajajajaja Legolas, déjalo ir-

- No te vayas, te necesito Amigo-

- Sólo voy a pedir su mano y me retirare para acá contigo, mientras ellos arréglan los detalles de la boda-

Legolas suspiro,

- Es una mala decisión, te arrepentirás de haberla tomado- le dijo.

Mientras tanto, Galadriel se comunico con Kili a través de telepatía, le hablo en su mente.

- Enano de linaje Thorin, debes conseguir para mi en un trozo de tela, sangre se tu amada, el como la consigas, no me importa pero hazlo y pronto, recuerda tu promesa-

Kili trago saliva, le resultaba repúlsiva la idea de hacerlo, pero no tenía opción.

* * *

><p><em>Chicos!<em>

_ gracias, gracias, gracias por sus reviews, _

_me animan muchisimo, me llenan de inspiración, _

_los quiero tanto tanto,_

_ lo mejor está por venir. disculpen el mini chap pero salí fuera y voy llegando._

_Gracias por su apoyo._


	11. Chapter 11

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL  
>CAPÍTULO 11<p>

a partir de este momento _i periatham natha methed ned_

Legolas con pesar despidió a Aragorn esa misma noche, después camino con paso decidido, y con una sola idea en el pensamiento: ver a Tauriel.

Su mente guiaba sus pasos, Se fue hacia donde estaba su alcoba, toco con fuerza en la hermosa puerta de roble.

Tauriel se aproximo desconcertada, y abrió.

Lo vio, miro su rostro herido en la comisura del labio. La imagen fue impactante para ella.

-Por Dios Legolas, que te ocurrio?-

Tauriel no se explicada ni imaginaba a nadie capaz de golpear a Legolas, tan agil y buen guerrero. Su príncipe.

-No tiene importancia.- le dijo entrando sin pedir mayor permiso. Olvidando toda cortesía y protocolo. Ya nada importaba,

-Si la tiene, que te ocurrio?- le dijo Tauriel con el seño fruncido, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Suspiro, -No hablemos de eso, hablemos de nosotros y de ese maldito enano.-

-Nosotros?, porque no hablamos de ti y de Arwen? Me queda claro que lo único que soy para ti un pasatiempo, un cruel pasatiempo. Que te imaginaste? Me caso con la princesa y tengo a la plebeya de amante?-

-No fue asi! Nunca fue asi!-Legolas de acerco pero Tauriel lo aparto. Sus ojos azules brillaron con un dejo de desesperación. Su cuerpo estaba tenso con la angustia, algo muy poco usual en los elfos.

-Yo oi a tu padre anunciarlo y sabes que?...te quedaste callado…te quedaste callado..- las palabras de Tauriel eran serenas pero dolidas.

-Pero…no sabia a quien responder, a mi padre, a esa horrenda mujer, a Aragorn o a ti. _Henio, aníron _boe / Porfavor comprende. _Merin le telim. / _Yo solo te deseo a ti.

- Nauthannem i ned ôl reniannen./ Pense que vagaba en un sueño. Al pensar que tu y yo…-

-No es un sueño! Es real! Arwen es de Aragorn como yo soy de ti, ahora el esta confundido y piensa casarse con Eowyn, pero Arwen es de el, nunca me ha importado, nunca la he querido, a nadie, a nadie…(y le repitió) _Merin le telim. / _Yo solo te deseo a ti.

La abrazo, la sento en su regazo y comenzó a cantarle:

A partir de este momento _i periatham natha methed ned _

la vida ha comenzado  
>a partir de este momento <em>i periatham natha methed ned <em>

eres la unica  
>justo alado tuyo es donde pertenezco<p>

a partir de este momento _i periatham natha methed ned _

he sido bendecido  
>por tu amor daria hasta mi ultimo aliento<br>a partir de este momento _i periatham natha methed ned _

te doy mi mano con todo mi corazon  
>no puedo esperar a vivir mi vida contigo,no puedo esperar comenzar<br>tu y yo nunca nos separaremos  
>a partir de este momento <em>i periatham natha methed ned <em>  
>te amare,te promesto esto<br>no hay nada que no daria  
>a partir de este momento <em>i periatham natha methed ned <em>

eres la razon por que la creo en el amor  
>todo lo que necesitamos somos nosotros dos<br>mis sueños se hicieron realidad gracias a ti

a partir de este momento._i periatham natha methed ned _ : ¿Renech i beth i pennen?/¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Que quería que fueras mia.

-No seas cruel Legolas, sino es real no seas cruel con mi corazón.-

Legolas sacó una de sus dagas y la coloco sobre su torso -Abriria mi pecho para ti, y te entregaría el mio, quisiera que lo vieras, como palpita, es y vive por ti Tauriel, no me rechazes. Mañana temprano aunciare a toda la tierra media que tu seras mi esposa, mi vida, mi compañera.-

Tauriel se acerco a el hasta que sintió su aliento calido contra su piel,

sintió como se aceleraba el corazón de Legolas con su proximidad,

sintió el cuerpo del príncipe arder en anhelo...estremecerse

y lo beso,

fue un beso largo y apasionado.

El la rodeo con sus brazos cubriéndola por completo.

respiraban con dificultad atados por sus brazos y labios,

Ella detuvo el beso. Eso era tan bueno que era peligroso. –Vete a dormir, mi príncipe, que la luz de la luna guie tus pasos al descanzo, mañana es un dia importante.-

Legolas a su pesar, sabia que debía dejar a Tauriel y su habitacion, el la beso de nuevo tiernamente y le dijo. -hasta mañana, princesa mia, mi estrella blanca…alassie oloori/ que descances -Le dijo aun rozando sus manos lentamente hasta que la ultima yema de cada dedo se separo.

.

.

Feliz 14 de Febrero Chicos!

Actualice antes como un regalo para uds!

Les gusto ?


	12. Chapter 12

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL

CAPITULO 12

Haré que ella te ame.

Mientras tanto sentado sobre una de las bancas al borde del lago Kili se atormentaba pensando como obtendría sangre de la elfo a quien tanto amaba. La brisa alborotaba más sus cabellos salvajes y le gritaba que era un traidor y que lo que hacia estaba mal, era por supuesto sólo la conciencia del enano. Pero no podía poner en peligro a su familia.

Pensó y pensó Hasta que ideo un plan que llevaría acabo esa misma noche.

Se levantó y tomo su amuleto, el que le dio su madre, lo estrello con una roca en el borde hasta que este se abrió un poco despostillandose, dejando un borde filoso al tacto, lo miro con dolor, todo lo que estaba haciendo por la vida de sus seres amados...camino hasta la habitación de Tauriel y toco su puerta.

- Ya hemos quedado en que mañana Legolas, vete a dormir...-

Se sorprendio al ver a Kili parado ahi, con expresión de atonito desagrado.

- Así que el príncipe te visito?- Le soltó el sin pensar, con celos en la voz que no pudo disimular.

Tauriel se sonrojó,

- Hola Kili, en que puedo ayudarte? Es un poco tarde y...-

- Me siento triste, extraño a mi familia y amigos, espero que La Paz con tu pueblo sea pronto establecida, pienso tanto en mi madre...creo que he desgastado mi amuleto de tanto tocarlo, algo esta mal-

Tauriel lo miro con compasión,

Y en realidad lo que Kili dijo era en parte cierto, el de verdad se sentía así, pero a ella no podía decirle la verdad.

- Muéstramelo, yo te diré si hay algo mal con el, aunque creo que sólo estas deprimido-

( Bingo! penso Kili. perdóname Tauriel)

El saco el amuleto de su saco y abrió su mano para que ella lo tomara, estaba envuelto en un pequeño trozó de tela verde, cuando ella lo toco, el lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo jalo hacia el cortando la piel de Tauriel. Su sangre se derramó sobre el trozo de tela, Tauriel que era guerrera ni siquiera hizo expresión de dolor, pero si de asombro,

- Lo lamento tanto- Dijo Kili,

- Si no te conociera ...diría que lo hiciste a propósito, pero se que eres bueno - Tauriel pensó de verdad que había sido un accidente.

- Mejor me voy para que descances, nos vemos mañana...- Kili bajaba la mirada apenado.

- hasta mañana,- Dijo Tauriel amistosamente y cerró su puerta.

El fue hacía en guardia y le dijo:

-Debo hablar con Lady Galadriel-

El guardia lo miro y lo condujo hacia uno de los salones del reino, ahí ya lo esperaba ella.

- Sabia que vendrías sobrino de Escudo de Roble...dame lo que te pedí- La voz de Galadriel era un ronco susurro, casi irreal, de otro mundo.

La bruja estaba presente, los rumores eran ciertos.

Kili extendió el brazo y le entregó la tela. - No le hará nada verdad?- La mano le temblaba , hágamelo a mi, se lo ruego, ofrezco mi vida por la de ella, yo...-

Galadriel lo miro.

- Voy a hacerte feliz, haré que ella te ame..-

.

Kili luchaba internamente con su conciencia y el cumplimiento de un deseo imposible.

Galadriel sonrió,  
>sabía que el precio que Kili pagaría por eso sería muy caro...utilizaría a ese enano hasta el final,<br>era la clave para hacerse del oro y el reino de Thorin, y manipular a Thranduil a través de Legolas.

Kili miro a Galadriel hacer su ritual hasta que finalizo.

Ella giro y le dijo a Kili, - Por la mañana Tauriel te mirara a ti como lo mira a el, y a el como te ve a ti.-

Kili no pudo evitar sonreír. Que Legolas supiera lo que es el rechazo. Y gozo imaginandoselo. Sabía que eso estaba mal, que era un acto atroz y terrible y que lo hacía por su familia, pero esto lo estaba haciendo también por el.

Galadriel volvió a hablar. - El hechizo inició con sangre y terminara con sangre-  
>Kili palideció.<br>- Tu derramaste su sangre, pagaste ese precio, Legolas deberá derramar la sangre de Tauriel para que el hechizo termine-

- Eso es imposible, el jamás haría eso- dijo Kili con seguridad.

- Lo se, dijo Galadriel sonriendo,- Debes hacer que se casé contigo pronto y llevártela al reino bajo la montaña. O Legolas te estorbara. Cuando estés ahí, harás lo que yo te diga no importa que sea, o yo misma derramare la sangre de Tauriel y le diré mi versión de la verdad para que ella te odie.-

Kili se sintió atrapado. Sin salida, sin retorno ya no había marcha atrás.

- Ya veté...-Le ordeno Galadriel.

Kili obedeció meditando a cada paso sobre los siguientes acontecimientos.

Por la mañana todo parecía igual en la tierra de los elfos, se respiraba la misma tranquilidad, y todo seguía siendo hermosamente armonioso, pero en realidad, algo había cambiado, algo que haría que el reino del bosque verde retumbara de dolor y agonía, su príncipe y su rey sufrirían cada uno a su manera una gran pena.

Legolas despertó feliz, se había dormido pensando en la última vez que vio a Tauriel, en su noche mágica, recordando, volviendo a vivir y anhelando, suspirando por el futuro de los dos, por su reinado en el bosque verde, por lo felices que serían, se sonrojaba al pensar en cuantos hijos tendrían y sonreía ampliamente, se dio cuenta en ese momento que jamás se había sentido tal pleno, tan seguro, tan estable y feliz. Juntó a Tauriel el sería capaz de todo, hasta de hacer las pases con los enanos y permitir la mezcla de razas, después de todo, ya no era a su amor a quién querían robarle. Se sentía tan feliz y enamorado que su reino haría las pases con todas las razas, excepto los orcos, juntos harían que el reino del bosque prosperara en felicidad y riquezas. Y se dio cuenta también de la magnitud y el poder del amor, el por Tauriel daría todo y había todo, y ella sería de el, y hoy anunciaría su compromiso. Ya no sería un secreto para el mundo, por fin podría anunciar lo que su corazón sintió desde que la vio nacer.  
>Sintió su pulso relajado, sus músculos suaves y flexibles, libres de cualquier posible pesar. Se levantó para vestirse. Se puso su traje de gala.<p>

Fue hacia el salón principal, todos estaban listos para desayunar, los elfos tocaban arpas, el ambiente era lujoso, fluido y armonioso. Legolas se sentó junto a su padre en la cabecera de la gran mesa de roble. Ella llego, Kili tras ella, mucho para el gusto del príncipe, porque habían llegado juntos? Un sabor amargo se quedo en sus labios, además ellos estaban intercambiando miradas cómplices, que estaba ocurriendo? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se sentaron, Kili se levantó tomo su copa y la golpeo varias veces con un cubierto, Legolas sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo congelarse, enfriarse hasta decir basta, como si hubieran dejado de funcionar.  
>Thranduil y Galadriel sonreían con amplitud, como si fueran cómplices de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.<p>

Todos los elfos, aún los plebeyos tenían una cultura y educación sin igual, hablaban todos las lenguas de la tierra media, y entendían las leguas oscuras y antiguas, pues bien la lengua de los enanos es el Khuzdûl. Y Kili se sentía tan feliz y pleno que hablo en esa forma, todo de el salía tan natural,como si la naturaleza de sus últimos actos fueran buenos y no perversos.

- Saludos/Hail! - Shamukh! Pido la palabra, amablemente. -  
>Todos lo miraron en silencio, y con curiosidad, aún así la música continuo tocando.<p>

.

.

.

.

Era entrada la tarde cuando Aragorn llego a Rohan, se presentó con el Rey Théoden este lo recibió feliz y con honores, Aragorn pidió una audiencia a solas con el y tras una charla corta. Fue directo.  
>- Estimado Théoden, es mi deseo pedirle la mano de Eowyn, y unir nuestros destinos y reinos en un mañana prometedor.-<p>

El rey le sonrió y por supuesto dijo que si, hablo de la buena fortuna y la felicidad. El Rey sabía bien que Eowyn amaba a Aragorn, se levantó y ordeno a la corte que hiciera fiesta y mella, pero Aragorn lo detuvo.

- Mi Rey solo le pido dos cosas, quiero que la boda sea lo más pronto posible y se anuncié a toda la tierra media, invitando a todos los reinos amigos, y que me permita regresar al Reino Elfico de el bosque verde con mi amigo Legolas, el me necesita, pero en 3 días estaremos aquí y celebráremos la fiesta de compromiso propiamente.-

El rey lo miro con extrañeza pero acepto.  
>Aragorn se despidió como llego. Y partió de nuevo al bosque verde.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Queridísimos Lectores, agradezco tanto sus reviews y apoyo! Ustedes me inspiran y alimentan mi ánimo.<em>  
><em>Querida Tauriel Femenina, pero si yo te adoro, jamás podría enojarme contigo, me alegra muchísimo que regresaras y me pongas más reviews! Significan muchísimo para mi, pronto tu Legolas llegara ya lo verás.<em>  
><em>Dear Arwen Daughter:I am so glad that you like it. I bet London is beautiful, I hope to get to know it one day. thanks a los for your review, I hope you continue reading it and leaving reviews. send you xoxoxox from México! <em>  
><em>Gracias especiales a Lori, Girl9234, Linwel Ringerill, Leriel, Erendil95 ustedes me llenan de luz y se han convertido en las estrellas blancas de este fic.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL  
>CAPÍTULO 13<p>

Anuncios nupciales.

De nuévo en El Bosque Verde.

Kili continuo con su brindis, y dijo:

- El sol brilla hoy para mi como nunca se había manifestado ante mis ojos, y la esperanza inunda mi corazón como agua bendita sobre posa de Iglesia. Es un honor de los más altos anunciar a ustedes que la predicción de Lady Galadriel fue cumplida, Tauriel y yo uniremos nuestras vidas y nos casaremos, mudandonos al reino bajó a la montaña, bajo la protección de mi tío Thorin. Prometo ser un aliado generoso y poderoso para esta raza por siempre en nombre de mi ûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Tauriel/ Tauriel es la gracia más grande que jamás me ha sido concedida.-

Legolas permaneció muy quieto, sintió como si una espada atravesara su corazón. Se sentía herido de muerte. Miro a Tauriel como un ciego que busca la luz. Tauriel sonreía, no decía nada, sólo sonreía. Pero Legolas pudo observar que sus ojos eran distintos, algo en su iris era diferente como si llevarán encima una sombra.

La boca de Legolas antes tan llena de declaraciones se tornó seca.  
>Miro a Tauriel y dijo de forma suplicante : -Di algo.-<br>- Que se arregle la boda, yo deseo que sea mañana- Dijo Tauriel, lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con esos ojos que no eran los de ella.

Listó estaba que el príncipe del bosque verde vestido de gala, había sido herido de muerte, se sentía desfallecer, se sentía secarse por dentro, sentía correr por sus venas ahora a la amargura la desesperación y la ira, se desangraba de amor, se desangraba de esperanza y de ilusión.

Thranduil tomo la palabra. - Bendigo su unión, espero el regreso de las joyas de nuestro pueblo por parte de Thorin. Tus acciones para con tu esposa serán las acciones del pueblo de los enanos para con nuestro pueblo, de generoso y ámala mucho, que esta alianza dure por siempre! Debo anunciar yo también que mi hijo desposara a Arwen de Rivendell en 6 lunas, todo será arreglado.- Thranduil miro a Legolas y este no respondió, estaba falto de color y vacío de brillo en los ojos.

Galadriel sonreía y brillaba.

-Mis felicitaciones para los príncipes elfos, espero que nuestra boda se lleve a cabo antes, y asistir a la suya- Dijo Kili dirigiéndose a Legolas disfrutando cada momento de esa mañana, cada señal de derrota del príncipe.

- Por supuesto- dijo Thranduil complacido pero sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo, lo conocía bien y lo estaba viendo hecho polvo.

- Esta noche partimos al reino bajo la montaña, comprenderé que parte de la guardia vendrá con ella hasta el día de la boda.-

Legolas había sentido que nada podía herirlo más, hasta que escucho esas palabras, ( tan pronto? Tan pronto se iría de el su Tauriel?) literalmente sentía que ya no podía mantener su cuerpo de la ira y el dolor, cuando Aragorn llego.

Se había mantenido al margen observando la escena, Legolas se excusó y salió del salón, todos lo miraron, al salir no pensó en encontrarse con Aragorn quien lo abrazo, prácticamente sosteniéndolo, y ahí en el hombro de su amigo Legolas lloro.

De sus hermosos ojos azules se desprendieron dos lágrimas, - Quisiera que la luz tomara ahora mi vida porque esta siendo consumida por el dolor-

- oa-mma-nna/ Fuerza Legolas. Creo que en este asunto interviene la hechicería, vi lo que Tauriel tiene en los ojos en la mirada de Theoden el padre de Eowyn cuando lo consumía un hechizo-  
>Legolas lo miro y sus ojos centellaron. - Massë nalyë? estas seguro? O me mientes para aminorar mi pena?-  
>- estoy seguro.-<br>- Que puedo hacer? Ese maldito enano, debo...- Legolas iba de regreso para el salón.  
>- detente Legolas, es magia poderosa, sólo un gran mago blanco podrá removerla, cuando le ocurrió a Theoden casi muere al expulsar a Saruman, creo que a Tauriel la posee otra hechicera-<br>- No puedo verla morir, pero tampoco hacer lo que va a hacer...-  
>- Entre nosotros hay un hechicero...tienes un enemigo, probablemente Thranduil sabe quién es y no te lo dirá, tienes a muchas personas en contra, se listo, pretende cooperar y encontraremos una solución-<br>- Gracias Aragórn amigo...no te cases con Eowyn, será un error.-  
>- Por salvar a Arwen de morir yo...cometería muchos más-<br>- Que haremos?/ meralyë?  
>-tenemos 3 días Legolas, yo iré a buscar a Gandalf y a pedir su ayuda, tu, tu.. Debes impedir esa boda-<p>

* * *

><p>Lectores hermosos los amo! Ustedes mueven mi mundo, gracias x sus reviews espero que continúen mostrándome su apoyo u cariño, los adoro,<p>

Aqui este doloroso chap, pronto verán la luz Tauriel y Legolas, como dijo Bilbo es una gran historia de amor.

Dear Arwen I promise that soon I will include a scene with Arwen, Aragorn and she must also fight for their love, I hope your friend like my fic and leave a review also, lots of xoxox


	14. Chapter 14

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL  
>CAPÍTULO 14<p>

Dolorosas acciones.

En Rivendell.  
>Tras sus cristalinas cascadas y sus encantadores alrededores. Todo era tan mágicamente encantador en Rivendell.<p>

Arwen estaba con sus doncellas en el abierto del castillo, y a pesar de que todas conversaban, ella estaba como siempre un poco más distante, su pensamiento estaba siempre compartido entre lo que hacía y Aragorn, en pensar en donde estaba, como se encontraba, en ese aroma a roble y metal que siempre lo acompañaba, ese aroma tan masculino y tan delicioso. Suspiro.

- Princesa, princesa! - Le dijo una de las plebeyas de su corte. Inclinándose frente a ella incapaz de levantar el rostro por saber la agonía que le causaría a su monarca.  
>- Dime Elindil - Le contesto Arwen gentilmente.<br>- Noticias de Rohan milady, se casa Eowyn hija de Theoden.  
>- Que gran noticia, las bodas me emocionan, están llenas de romanticismo -suspiro alegre- y...con quién se casa? Quentuvalyë nin esselya?

La doncella no levantó el rostro,

- Con Aragorn-

.

.

.

En el bosque verde.

Legolas se encontraba sintiéndose roto por dentro unido por el pegamento mágico de la esperanza, tenía esperanza en lo que Aragorn le había dicho, en que esa no era su Tauriel, esa era otra...porque su Tauriel lo amaba.

Sabía que su padre lo obligaría a cumplir su promesa, a casarse con Arwen, tal vez...el había sido demasiado ingenuo al creer que lo dejarían ser feliz, que podía llevar sus acciones por un camino de rectitud, tal vez había llegado el momento de unirse a ellos y jugar con sus mismas cartas, de no hacerlo perdería, la perdería a ella, su propia cordura y espíritu se irían con ella.

Se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque, cerca del lago, parado a la orilla, podía ver su reflejo a la luz, esa traje de gala que se había puesto esperanzado ingenuamente en su felicidad, hilos de oro en sus ropas, su armadura brillante y gallarda en hombros adherida a su atuendo, sin embargo su semblante con una tristeza que jamás pensó ver algún día en su propio rostro, de pronto de sintió cansado y sin vida, ella estaba hechizada pero a pesar de eso, aún debía de estar su Tauriel dentro de ella, y esa era razón suficiente para soportar todo lo que fuera necesario hasta llegar a ella y recuperarla.

Se fue caminando con paso ágil hasta donde pusiera encontrarla, el evento había terminado, seguramente estaba con el. Ciertamente no sería difícil de encontrar a la única pelirroja de su reino y al único enano, corriendo como llevado por el viento los vio a lo lejos, sentados en uno de los bordes del abierto del bosque en una banca de piedra y madera, se detuvo y oculto en un árbol previo. La desesperación ahora como parte de su sangre palpitante, todo pareció detenerse cuando miro su cabello , había comenzado a contemplarla cuando una mano envolvió su cintura rosando el espeso cabello, ...la mano de Kili, Legolas sintió su corazón martillar contra su pecho de ira, casi podía ver sus ojos más brillantes hasta el borde del odio. No podía ni quería escuchar su conversación.

Entonces dio pasos al frente y dijo.

- Necesito hablar con Tauriel.-  
>Ella no volteo.<br>Kili lo miro con aire de suficiencia y rechazo.  
>- Con MI prometida?-<br>- Con la capitana de MI guardia, en asuntos que no te incumben, así que déjanos solos.-  
>- Ya no será capitana esta noche, después de todo hoy nos iremos...búscate su reemplazo.-<br>- Ese no es asuntó tuyo enano! Y hasta entonces guarda silencio.-

- Kili...vete, te alcanzare después - Le dijo Tauriel, su voz neutra.

- Pero...-  
>- La has oído...largate ya.- dijo Legolas.<p>

Kili retrocedió y miro a Legolas de forma retadora, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Legolas rodeó la banca hasta sentarse junto a ella, ella volteo, pudo ver lo que Aragorn había dicho, había algo no natural en las pupilas de Tauriel, y el se sintió herido y triste. Que le habían hecho? Que le habían hecho y que clase de compañero sería si no había sido capaz de protegerla o darse cuenta? Paso saliva con dificultad.

- Tauriel, - le dijo tocando su mano con los bordes de sus dedos- yo se que dentro estas y que puedes escucharme...tu eres una guerrera, podrás con esto, no te des por vencida...por favor lucha, yo no voy a hacerlo...voy a encontrar como ayudarte, como curarte, y seremos felices, como cuando nos vimos por última vez, - Ella lo miraba sin expresión, cada momento oprimía más el corazón de Legolas - Tal vez hasta que no seas tu misma no hagas caso de nada que te diga pero se que puedes escucharme. Te amo Tauriel, por favor no te vayas, si lo haces no podré vivir más sin ti aquí, necesito estar donde tu estés, mi cuerpo me lo reclama, - Legolas se regañó interiormente sabía que tenía que fingir, que dentro de Tauriel había alguien más..no podía decirle sus planes- sin embargo si has tomado ya una decisión aunque mis lágrimas formen un mar, jamás voy a olvidarte y siempre voy a esperarte. Hasta el día que nuestra vida en tierra termine y nos encontremos en el cielo de estrellas blancas para volver a nacer. - Beso sus manos y se apartó caminando rápidamente, sin esperar su respuesta, sentía su pecho oprimido por el pesar y la angustia. Necesitaba alejarse y preparar sus cosas porque si Tauriel se iba, el se iría con ella.

Estaba caminando cuando se encontró de frente con su padre.

- Te lo dije Legolas, ahora cumple tu promesa- Era el arrogante de Thranduil. En sus palabras no había consuelo o empatía. Sólo exigencia.

- Y lo cumpliré...- Mintió Legolas. - Necesito ver a Arwen, me voy a pedir su mano ya mismo.

Thranduil sonrió triunfante, - que te acompañe la guardia.-  
>- Si, y Tauriel es de mi guardia aún-<br>- Ella no irá-  
>- que la acompañe el enano si quieres...no la voy a secuestrar...pero es su deber, quiero que ella vea que yo también seré feliz- Mintió de nuevo.<br>- No se sí eso...-  
>- Hazlo posible padre, quiero irme ya, o hablare con Lord Celeborn y le diré tu secreto con Galadriel.- el tono de Legolas era crudo y desafiante, amenaza en su voz.<p>

Thranduil sintió como si su hijo lo hubiera abofeteado. Jamás le había hablado así.

.

.

.

Siiii lo se me he tardado en actualizar, lo lamento tanto, pero no más.

Edite la historia y caps, que opinan? Qué creen que ocurra?

Querida Linwel R, tienes razon con lo de Theoden, pero en mi visión de este fic, he mezclado acontecimientos, conforme la trama se desarrolla, la lógica esta torcida para dar paso a la versión propia. Te quiero!

LOS PERSONAJES SON DEL GENIO J.R.R. TOLKIEN, EL FIC ES DE DENILEPRINCESS.  
>Gracias infinitas a quienes son y serán siempre mis estrellas y aliento, mis reviewers. Cada capítulo esta dedicado, pensado y escrito para vos.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL  
>CAPÍTULO 15<br>Lágrimas por amor.

Un sonido extraño salió de la garganta de Arwen, como cuando alguien se ahoga y comienza a faltarle el aire, los órganos desesperados por recibir oxígeno. Así se sentía la princesa.  
>- ...pero como puede ser...eso...no es posible...- Arwen comenzó a sentir que sus piernas le fallaban, comenzó a caer, deteniéndose en sus doncellas alarmadas, lágrimas ya empapaban sus mejillas,<br>-Responde!- Le grito a su doncella.  
>Esta continuo sin levantar el rostro,<br>- La boda será muy pronto. Usted y su padre ... están invitados,  
>Arwen se dirigió a su alcoba y se encerró ahí todo el día, sin querer salir o recibir alimento, sin querer nada más nunca. Incrudilidad, vacío y dolor la inundaban, no sabía que se podía llorar tanto, su corazón se rompía en anhelo y desesperación. Se recostó abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos durmiendo sin conciencia llena de tristeza.<br>.

.

.

.  
>- Esta bien...había olvidado que últimamente eres un insolente- le dijo Thranduil.<br>- Esta bien que lo recuerdes bien ahora, parto en 10 minutos y quiero que esté en mi guardia al marcharme- Legolas se fue y no dejo a Thranduil responder, subió a su alcoba y lo único que tomo fue un cambio, flechas y su arco.

Los elfos eran rápidos, el carruaje se encontraba ya listo y 6 elfos de la guardia tras el en sus caballos, entre ellos Tauriel. Legolas sintió un súbito segundo de alegría.  
>- No necesito tu carruaje me iré a caballo- Le dijo a Thranduil despectivamente.<br>- Pero...el protocolo dice...-  
>- Vamos padre últimamente no le haces mucho caso al protocolo,- y miro a Galadriel,<br>Thranduil lo miro con resentimiento y dijo - Haz lo que quieras insensato, pero cumple tu promesa-  
>- Y tu amigo el enano no viene?-<br>- No...pero ha puesto una condición, quiere que seas tu el que lleve a Tauriel al reino bajo la montaña mañana mismo, la boda es al día siguiente.-

.  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>Aragorn cabalgo con fuerza hacia la comarca sabía que ahí encontraría el mago Gandalf, era adicto al tabaco y comida de los hobbits y ahí es donde yo intervengo( Bilbo) sólo para presenciar los acontecimientos que estarían por pasar...<p>

Aragorn le contó a Gandalf lo que ocurría con Tauriel y con Legolas. Hasta qué el mago lo interrumpió para decirle: - Son ciertos los rumores de tu boda?-  
>- ...si! pero te hablo de otra cosa...-<br>- Eowyn será una buena esposa, pero tu y yo sabemos que no es la esposa que tu corazón anhela-  
>- Es imposible Gandalf, Arwen no esta hecha para la vida terrenal, sufrirá -<br>- Si...pero no estará sola a tu muerte...ustedes tendrán un heredero, y si la dejas la princesa no volverá a ver la luz de la felicidad...viajara al cielo de las estrellas blancas de tristeza ...hasta qué decida volver a nacer...Aragorn...algún día todos moriremos...tu no puedes decidir por ella-  
>Aragorn se lo quedo viendo sin palabras.<br>- vamos a ayudar a tu amigo, Bilbo vendrá conmigo...y tu...tu debes evitar que tu estrella se apague, ve con Arwen...-

.

.

.

Legolas sintió sus entrañas hacerse nudo, como se atrevían a pedirle algo así.  
>Apretó los puños y deseo en ese momento poder matarlos a todos y huir con ella.<br>Sabía que debía mantener la compostura y no mostrar su estrategia, pero aunque se esforzara el jamás de entregaría a Kili a Tauriel.  
>Sin poder contenerse más giró su cuerpo, miro a Kili y tomo su arco apuntandole, iba a disparar cuando Tauriel le grito.<p>

- No! Por la luz! Por el bosque verde...por lo que más ames...déjale vivir, no te importunaremos más mi señor, nos iremos ya...-  
>- Pero Tauriel...yo no quiero que te vayas...- Legolas bajo el arco.<br>- no entiende que el soy yo ahora...no ve...que estamos juntos...-  
>Ninguna herida física o emocional le había causado al príncipe tanto daño, se sentía desangrar por dentro. Bajo el rostro y su cuerpo cayo sobre sus rodillas.<br>Tauriel subió a su caballo y se fue montando juntó a Kili hacia el reino bajo la montaña.  
>Thranduil se apresuró a Legolas y le ordeno que se levantará, le dijo que era una vergüenza tanta debilidad.<br>Legolas aún en el piso, le tomo el brazo, levantó el rostro mojado de lágrimas y le dijo, - Padre, por la luz...mátame ahora y evitame más dolor-

Thranduil sintió el alma irse de su cuerpo del asombro y el dolor, su hijo estaba deseando morir...y el lo había ocasionado todo.

.

.

.

.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DEL GENIO J.R.R. TOLKIEN, EL FIC ES DE DENILEPRINCESS.  
>Gracias infinitas a quienes son y serán siempre mis estrellas y aliento, mis reviewers. Cada capítulo esta dedicado, pensado y escrito para vos.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL  
>CAPÍTULO 16<br>Un reino de oro y enfermedad.

.

.

.

Llegaron Kili y Tauriel al reino bajo la montaña. Evidentemente no eran esperados. Sin embargo cuando arribaron fueron recibidos por el hermano de Kili quien dio aviso al Rey Thorin de su llegada, Tauriel contemplaba todo con ojos nuevos y de elfa. Tanta riqueza era llamativa pero para ella no tan atractiva.  
>La última vez que vio a Thorin fue su prisionero y estaba sucio y andrajoso, se había negado al acuerdo que Thranduil le ofreció y le había parecido una persona persistentemente estúpida. Ahora sin embargo se encontraba muy cambiado, una corona de oro sólido y gruesa le rodeaba la cabeza, su espesa barba y cabellera tenían los costados tejidos con hilos de oro y piedras preciosas, su mirada se había vuelto más fría y distante.<br>- Tío solicito una audiencia urgente contigo- le dijo Kili a Thorin.

Quién se la concedió rápidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin embargo a Tauriel la miro de forma despectiva y fría, - ¡Bienvenido! - Idmi!, Que hace una hija del reino del bosque contigo?, nuestra captora no es aquí bienvenida- los guardias enanos comenzaron a avanzar hacia Tauriel, ella miro extrañada a Kili y dijo:  
>- Debe haber un error Rey escudo de roble, Kili es tu portavoz en una tregua con los elfos y la mezcla de razas- Le dijo Tauriel como quien le explica a un niño algo evidente.-<br>Thorin río en incredulidad.  
>Kili miro a su hermano de forma urgida, estos apresuraron la audiencia mandando a Tauriel a una habitación y que se instalara ahí hasta la boda.<br>Kili explico a la compañía de enanos y a su Rey toda la verdad, su pacto con Thranduil y Galadriel, el hechizo de Tauriel y el que el se había prestado a ese pacto por su tío y por su familia, pero también porque la amaba.  
>Thorin lo escucho hasta el final sin hablar. Finalmente dijo. - Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukhil  no nos podemos fiar de los elfos, son traicioneros...ellos tienen seguramente otros planes para ti...planes torcidos y oscuros, pero...nosotros te protegeremos...con respecto a la elfa, si tu padre viviera...mi hermano se volvería a morir al pensar que tu prefieras a una hija del bosque sobre una compañera de tu raza...-Tan solo cuando tu familia esté a salvo y tus salones sean prósperos deberías festejar (tu familia y tus responsabilidades enanas están por encima del pasárselo bien)/Thadulur kuthu barufizu oshmâkha ra tûm fulz muneb meregizu.  
>había reproche en la voz de Thorin.<p>

Pero el rey enano sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era sacar provecho de esa situación, el utilizaría a Tauriel para vengarse de la traición de los elfos y su abandono en la batalla, se vengaría al fin del soberbio Rey elfo Thranduil.

Kili bajo la mirada ante el reproche de su tío pero le dijo con firmeza. -Mi padre y cualquiera que haya amado me comprenderian...mi destino y mi vida están ahora atados a Tauriel.-  
>-Voy a apoyarte porque te quiero sobrino- le mintió Thorin a Kili. -Tu boda se celebrara en tres días, que se corran amonestaciónes,anuncios e invitaciones a todos los reinos de la tierra media, que sepan que tu eres como mi hijo, para engendrar yo tendría que tener una reina e interés en el amor y no es así, tu y tu hermano son como los príncipes del reino.-<p>

Kili se sintió honrado.

En una habitación robusta y lujosa sé encontraba Tauriel, alguien toco a su puerta, era Kili, vestido de la forma más elegante que ella hubiera visto antes a un enano de su edad.  
>- Podemos salir a hablar?- Dijo el con suavidad.<br>Tauriel no había dejado de usar verde en sus ropas, gruesas y simples como acostumbraba, lo único que no llevaba era su arco.  
>- Por supuesto,- Tauriel no estaba poseída por Galadriel, pero si estaba bajo un hechizo que sometía su voluntad atándola a Kili como si verdaderamente lo amara, cuando Legolas le hablaba era como entrar en un placentero y lejano sueño. Ella de verdad creía amar al enano como amaba a Legolas.<p>

Salieron a caminar.  
>- Que te parece mi reino?-<br>-Honestamente? Creo que es un reino de oro y enfermedad, el oro en abundancia es agradable, pero en exceso solo trae desgracia y a tu raza generalmente le trae enfermedad, para un enano no hay nada más importante que su tesoro...como los dragones...-  
>- Tu eres mi tesoro Tauriel, no hay oro o gema que supere para mi tu valor, y como Dragón voy a custodiarte, porque eres todo lo que amo,-<br>- Meralyë matië Mata apsa-li/ No necesitas custodiar lo que ya es tuyo-  
>Kili la abrazo, con esperanza y anhelo...el sabía que los sentimientos de Tauriel por el no eran reales pero tenía la esperanza de que ella fuera feliz con el,sabía aún que estaba siento manipulado por Galadriel y Thranduil pero se sentía más seguro en su reino..<p>

.

.

.

.

En Rivendell, alguien toco de forma enérgica la puerta de la princesa.  
>Nadie respondió, Aragorn grito:<br>- Abre Arwen o Haira lúmello! / tirare la puerta lo juro!-  
>Dentro de la tristeza de Arwen como en sueños escuchaba su voz, pero pensaba que estaba alucinando, el debe de estar ya en Rohan...me estoy volviendo loca.<p>

Un sonido fuerte y crudo e escucho, la puerta cayo. Arwen no se levantó. La tomo entre sus brazos...  
>-Arwen, Arwen! Recapacita! Reacciona!-<br>Arwen abrió los ojos, enfocandolo. - Aragorn...como es posible que estés aquí...no eres real...  
>- Agua para la princesa y pan!, si, soy yo...cometí un error enorme por intentar salvarte por intentar decidir por ti, yo prefería que vivieras...a qué estés es a mi lado, porque tu mereces vivir Arwen naciste para vivir una larga y hermosa vida.-<br>- Todas las criaturas Aragorn...nacieron para hacer de su existencia una experiencia feliz y plena, y eso no se determina por lo largo de una vida sino por la calidad de los momentos que el corazón abraza...y mi corazón es tuyo-  
>- Perdoname...-<br>- ina lá túra carië lë, á lissë lossë / Porque te amo, yo te perdono.-  
>Se abrazaron, se besaron y se quedaron así un largo tiempo.<p>

.

.

.

.

En el bosque verde, Galadriel tenía planeado obligar a Kili a tener algún desaire con Tauriel después de la boda para que los elfos pudieran alegar un insulto y así tener un pretexto para atacar a los enanos después de haber ofrecido en primer lugar la mezcla de razas, eso les permitiría ir a la guerra con ellos, sabía que Legolas estaría feliz y que nadie se negaría y sin saber despojarían de nuevo a Thorin de su reino. Sin embargo Galadriel no contaba con la pronta llegada de Gandalf y con Thranduil arrepintiéndose de sus planes.

Mientras el estaba contemplando a su hijo pidiéndole morir, supo que toda la situación se le había ido completamente de las manos.  
>- Muilelya yéva muna Levántate hijo...tu eres un príncipe, y yo...un estúpido ambicioso. A por ella...ve por Tauriel y regresala aquí, lo que ella tiene con Kili no es lo que se aparenta, yo te ayudare-

* * *

><p>Queridísimos, lo se , lo sé, he vuelto ha tardar pero en mi defensa les diré que he estado súper mega ocupada! estamos a 3 chaps de concluir. Muchas gracias Rinwel, Taurielfemenina,umi sora y tifany! Gracias porque como les he dicho sus reviews me motivan a seguir, me inspiran y alimentan.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL

CAPITULO 17-DEDICADO A LINWELR

HE VENIDO POR TI

Legolas en si siempre tan radiante y tan brillante, Gallardo y lleno de orgullo y virilidad, dignisimo hijo de Thranduil se encontraba ahora más sombrío se le notaba hasta en el hermoso cabello...su luz se estaba apagando.

Thranduil suspiro, Legolas ni siquiera había levantado el rostro. Thranduil Sabía que estaba perdiendo a su hijo.

- Legolas debo hablar contigo- El seguía arrodillado. - guardias traigan a mi hijo a mi despacho- Los guardias llenos de preocupación levantaron a Legolas por los brazos y lo llevaron, el rey tras el, después de que entraron los guardias salieron y cerraron las puertas. Habían dejado a Legolas sobre un largo sofá.

- Legolas por favor encuentra la luz/ Ten antan sinë vanimë y abre tus oídos, mente y corazón para lo que voy a decirte...te juro hijo que la decisión que tomes después yo la respetare.-

- Legolas levantó el rostro para mirarle, sus ojos azules brillantes y seductores un poco apagados ahora-

- Jamás imagine lo que ella era para ti...si me di cuenta que te interesaba, después de que te gustaba, que la querías...aún que la amabas...pero los elfos de mi generación vivimos en la realeza acostumbrados a dejar ir el amor por conservar el status...yo ame profundamente a tu madre, pero fui afortunado, yo hubiese muerto de tristeza si tu no hubieras existido, algo de lo que tomo mucho orgullo además de ti es de mi reino, deseo protegerlo, destacarlo, fortalecerlo siempre...valoro mi alcurnia, me he vuelto viejo, cuando noté que no cedias...intente todo para que te alejarás de ella.-

Ahora Legolas se incorporó aún sentado, su mirada era severa.

- Asi que recurrí a lo impensable...a Lady Galadriel y su inteligencia ...y medios...ella me ayudo, me dijo de la compañía de enanos, sabía que uno de ellos la amaba, y lo utilizamos, le chantajeamos para que cediera...y Galadriel era atrayente para mi porque me di cuenta de que teníamos muchas similitudes...por eso terminamos siendo amantes, no me arrepiento pero tampoco tomo orgullo en eso...le prometí mi anillo único de Rey elfo si conseguía poder separarlos.-

Legolas ya se había levantado, su mirada ahora estaba llena de odio.

- Chantageron al enano para que cediera a que?-los ojos de Legolas vacilaban entre ira y terror.

Thranduil le contó a Legolas todo.

- Se que tu rencor por mi no tendrá ya límites...pero tenía que decirte la verdad, no pude soportar que casi murieras por mis actos...y se que no soy quien para decirte esto después de todo lo que ha ocurrido pero...algún día perderás a Tauriel, no es posible que estén siempre juntos, no puedes basar toda tu vida en ella.-

- Tienes razón...tu no eres quien para decirme nada respecto a ella, o a sobré apenada ya. - Legolas miraba a su padre con frialdad, desconfianza, y un profundo sentimiento de traición.

Thranduil se quedo callado.

Legolas salió de, despacho pareciera que con vida nueva...ahora tenía un propósito...recuperar a Tauriel. Fue rápidamente hacia su alcoba, tomo su arco, bastantes flechas, dos cuchillas, sus botas de combate y al marcharse de nuevo el brillaba como el sol...

Cuando estaba por marcharse se encontró a Thranduil hablando animadamente con Lord Celeborn, al final del salón sé encontraba Galadriel aparentemente leyendo, pero Legolas sabía que en realidad ella se debía encontrar muy alerta.

- Te vas príncipe? Tan cercana tu boda?- Le dijo Lord Celeborn

- Si, no se preocupe mi boda será pronto. Y regresare para llevarla a cabo- camino rápidamente cuando se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a Lord Celeborn - Sabe? Creo que debería saber que mi padre y su esposa llevan algunas semanas de ser amantes, yo mismo los he visto-

Los tres reyes se quedan de hielo.

Legolas se da la vuelta y al alejarse alcanza a oír los gritos de Lord Celeborn. Pero no se detiene, no le importa ya nada, su padre se lo merecía.

.

.

.

.

Al alejarse cabalgando Legolas llega a las orillas del reino bajo la montaña, baja de su caballo y se dirige al salón principal del reino, su paso veloz pero firme.

Es anunciado ante Thorin como Legolas hija verde el príncipe del bosque, Thorin lo recibe receloso.

- He venido a ver a Tauriel-

- Vaya tiene muy poco tiempo que ha llegado la señorita Tauriel y ya tiene visitas...que interesante, es que acaso tu raza no cree que podamos cuidar bien de ella?-

- Es mi amiga, he venído sólo a visitarla- miente Legolas.

Al entrar al reino Legolas ya había visto cuales eran las salidas de ese reino.

- Bien...te guiara el guardia al salón y ahí podrás verla, está en plenos preparativos, ya sabes que nuestra raza es ostentosa, la boda será por todo lo alto, llena de lujos y joyas.-

A Legolas la sangre se le hace agua. Trata de no pensar en eso y gira la cabeza bruscamente, sus ojos más brillantes.

Se deja guiar por el guardia al salón y ahí la ve, mirando las telas que le presentan para adornar a la ceremonia.

Y siente su corazón dar un vuelco, sus pies comienzan a fallarle.

- Tauriel!-

Ella gira el rostro y lo ve. Sus ojos se llenan de luz, Kili no está y se levanta apresurándose para abrazarlo. Las enanas y enanos presentes se les quedan mirando señudos,

- Necesito hablar contigo, por favor dame unos minutos...a solas-

- Claro, vamos...esto de la boda es demasiado-

Los ojos de Legolas entristecen.

Y ella lo guía hacia afuera, comienza a anochecer y a salir las estrellas.

- Recuerdas cuando te dije por primera vez que te amaba?-

Tauriel se le queda mirando perpleja.

-Aún te amo...y he venido por ti.-El le acaricio el largo y pelirrojo cabello con ansiedad y anhelo.

-Pero...-

Legolas suspiro. -Si no vienes conmigo, lo matare, tengo ya arqueros apuntándole.-

Tauriel se puso tensa.

-Esta bien...pero no estoy de acuerdo, el me encontrara-

-Camina conmigo disimuladamente hasta que encontremos mi caballo, te subirás a el conmigo sin mirar atrás-

Tauriel caminaba muy pegada a el, se sentía atraida por el, su Legolas tan guapo, tan varonil, sus movimientos, su cabello...(-Para ya! se reprendio mentalmente...estas comprometida y amo a KILI -eso creo..)

Cuando ya habian subido al caballo. Legolas le dijo a Tauriel sin mirarla:-Espero que lo haga, que nos encuentre y que tenga el valor de decirte lo que ha hecho-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Querida LINWELR, gracias por tu review he sentido como un abrazo cálido y palmadas en la espalda, espero que mis queridos lectores vuelvan a regalarme sus reviews, los amo.


	18. Chapter 18

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL

CAPITULO 18. Actualizado.

OYE MI VOZ Y VUELVE A LA LUZ

.

.

.

Habían cabalgado ya bastante, comenzó a oscurecer y Legolas la llevo a refugiarse en una cueva. Su instinto de elfo militar siempre alerta, el nunca se perderia, cualquier bosque lo dominaría. Y pensó que esa era su naturaleza...el bosque...solos, ese era el lugar a donde pertenecí era tan improvisado pero muy cómodo, era para los dos como estar en casa. En el hogar de su corazón.

La cueva era amplia y sin humedad, casi pura roca, reunio leños y comenzó una fogata, Tauriel lo miraba molesta.

Legolas se le acerco, la rodeo con sus brazos, ella se removió pero el solo la apretó mas hacia si y comenzo a cantarle en el oido. Tan típico de ellos, cantar sus emociones más profundas y sonoras, como si la simple voz no fuera suficiente.

_Dartho guin beriain/ _Puedo caer, desvanecer  
>entre tus labios<br>deslizarme y entender  
>que estamos aquí<br>y nos queda mas por descubrir  
><em>Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon _**Y yo te pido no me sueltes que tus manos sean mis redes  
>y me aferres a ti<strong>  
>no te pido lo imposible<br>porque entre los dos ya existe  
>contigo me siento indestructible<br>Junto a ti, es perfecto lo imperfecto  
>y por ti, cada paso es un acierto<br>eres eco en mi silencio  
><em>Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim _**tu completas lo incompleto  
><strong>  
>Nada alrededor<br>solos tu y yo  
>el miedo se apago<br>y la curiosidad crecio  
>estamos aquí<br>nos queda mas por descubrir  
><strong>Junto a ti, es perfecto lo imperfecto<br>y por ti, cada paso es un acierto  
><strong>eres eco en mi silencio  
>tu completas lo incompleto<br>**nada alrededor  
>solos tu y yo<br>el miedo se apago  
><strong>y la curiosidad crecio  
>estamos aquí<br>**nos queda mas por descubrir.**

La abrazo mas hacia el, Tauriel escuchando muy atenta la canción sintiendo el aliento de Legolas contra su oido. El la giro, la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

_-Tauriel Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad./"Tauriel oye mi voz, vuelve a la luz"_

Ella lo miro confundida.

.

.

.

En el reino de Thorin, se buscaba a Tauriel ya había tardado mucho con su arrogante amigo, pero por donde se miraba ella no estaba y la búsqueda se volvió frenética, Kili desesperado, gritándole a la corte que había dejado que se fuera con el, como si ellos supieran.

Thorin sonrió, Kili lo miro ceñudo.

-Tu ahora escucharas lo que te diga y te apegaras a ello, no puedes oponerte a mi, somos tu sangre Kili, tu raza...si te revelas a mi mandare que te echen del reino y te apedreen por traidor- Le dijo Thorin casi al oído.

Kili se alarmo y se puso pálido, porque le decía eso? El jamás se había opuesto a el.

Thorin mandó llamar a su corte de consejeros y guerreros,

- Hemos sido testigos una vez más...de qué el pueblo de los elfos sé ha burlado de nosotros, de que nos desprecian y ven como poca cosa, nos han hecho una terrible burla y ofensa, al retirar a la novia de mi sobrino sin aviso ni preámbulo, a solo un día de la boda. Pero no más...el reino de la montaña no volverá a bajar la cabeza ante nadie, su gente es buena y digna...mejor que cualquier otra raza, y haremos frente a nuestras afrentras con orgullo y dignidad...nadie volverá jamás a burlarse de nuestro pueblo. Y por ello hoy declamo, guerra contra los elfos del bosque verde, a la conquista y defensa de nuestro honor...muerte...a los traidores-

Todos gritaban jubilosos, por fin guerra contra los elfos!

Kili se sentía horrorizado...muerte a los traidores...para su tío Tauriel era una traidora...el no podía permitirlo, por eso le había amenazado hacia un momento, el no permitiría que la lastimara. Ahora caia en cuenta de que había sido sólo un medio, un juguete para los deseos de Thranduil y de Galadríel, ahora también de su tío Thorin...cuanta ambición puede caber en el corazón?

.

.

No puedo permitir que ella muera, que muera por mi estupidez y mi falta de carácter.

Por la noche iría a caballo o a pie a escondidas a buscarlos, era bueno rastreando huellas, el la encontraría y la salvaría, cierto era que ella sólo lo amaba por un hechizo, pero que dulce mentira era aquella, no tendría el valor de deshacer el hechizo...ella al final sería feliz a su lado, ese frívolo príncipe elfo jamás la haría sentir lo que el podría si ella lo dejaba.

Tropas alistandose preparando lo que era un día de boda en una batalla, nadie tenía idea, les caerían por sorpresa.

.

.  
>En el bosque verde.<br>Lord Celeborn sentía sus entrañas golpeadas y derrumbadas,  
>- Como se han atrevido!- Lo primero que vez al abrir los ojos es a mi, estas casada conmigo y me vez todos los día del rostro mintiendome!-<br>Lady Galadriel pálida como un cadáver. Su belleza se tornó opaca.  
>- Y tu...llevas tanto deambulando en círculos, alrededor de tu miseria desde que murió tu esposa, que sientes la necesidad de arruinar a todos los que te aman? Yo te quería Thranduil, creí que ...eras mi amigo...-<br>Thranduil lo miraba aparentemente sin expresión, su rostro altivo, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad como los de un lobo en el bosque.  
>- No van a decir nada?-<br>- Ante lo aparente y la verdad no quedan palabras que expresar- Le dijo Thranduil con frialdad. Galadriel lo miro con espanto.  
>Thranduil saco de su túnica de rey una caja pequeña y estiro la mano.<br>- Toma...tu pago, hiciste bien- Le dijo a Galadriel.  
>Esta sintió su corazón detenerse.<br>Celeborn se había puesto azul.  
>- Separaste a mi hijo de la campesina, ahí esta mi anillo de señor elfo, ahora quiero que te vayas...jamás debí llamarte-<br>Lord Celeborn miro a Galadriel con los ojos desorbitados y le dijo: - Pero que eres? En qué te has convertido? Con quién hice mi vida?-

- Tu no lo comprendes...esto es por nosotros, por nuestro reino, nada fue nunca en serio, todo ha sido por ti...- Comenzó a decir Galadriel.

- Espero que le des asilo Thranduil...yo no quiero volver a verla...si regresas a mi reino se te negara la entrada, porque has decidido ser hija de la noche y no de la luz.-

Galadriel y Thranduil se quedaron muy serios. Callados sin decir nada.

El la miro sin deseo, como se ve a un mueble viejo. Y Lord Celeborn se fue, perdiéndose en la noche, y en el bosque como su presencia se había perdido entre la traición y la mentira.

.

Legolas y Tauriel avanzaron ahora hacia Rivendell, Legolas quería apresurarse porque sabía que los estaban siguiendo.

Llegaron y su rostro se ilumino al ver a Aragorn.

Este lo abrazo, Legolas dejo a Tauriel con la corte de la princesa Arwen y les dio estrictas órdenes de que no la dejarán ir.

- Me he reconciliado con ella Legolas, estaremos juntos siempre- Le dijo Aragorn.  
>- Hermano, la luz ha vuelto a ti-<br>- Rohan y su pueblo me odiarán por siempre...-  
>- Un precio a pagar-<br>- Y que haces aquí? Íbamos a buscarte.-  
>- Me la robe Aragorn, fui por ella y esta conmigo, no me importa que la tierra tiemble...mi padre ha sido capaz de cosas terribles...necesito ayuda mágica para ella- su voz era urgente.<br>- Enviare un mensaje a Gandalf, yo estaré contigo, Rivendell y mi reino los protegerán-

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a mis nuevas lectoras Brenda97 y LeiyaHg, que gustó que les agradé esta historia, tal vez falte a mi palabra y de unos caps más y no acabe tan pronto.<p>

Tambien por supuesto gracias especiales a mis estrellas blancas, Taurielfemenina, LinwelR, y ArwenD, gracias x sus reviews y aliento!


	19. Chapter 19

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL

CAPITULO FINAL.

Nai sílë findelyo caluva tienya

Dedicado a todos mis lectores, con todo mi amor y cariño.

.

.

.

Kili de acuerdo a sus planes, avanzo de forma sigilosa por la noche a buscar a Tauriel y a Legolas, se adentró en la noche perdiéndose en el paisaje de la tierra media, llenandose con su aire y acariciando la naturaleza a su paso, esa comunión con la naturaleza la había adquirido desde que convivía con Tauriel, su amor por ella lo había influenciado hasta lo más profundo de su esencia. Su deseo por volver a verla movía sus pies con eficacia y prontitud, sólo tardo algunas horas para ubicar la cueva donde habían estado, se estremeció al intentar imaginar lo que habría pasado ahí, pero intentó apartar ese pensamiento de su atormentada mente.

.  
>Thranduil miro a Galadriel, con una mirada vacía, y le dijo sin ánimo:<br>- Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no serás considerada nada especial, ten por seguro que jamás serás mi reina.-  
>Galadriel lo miro con odio e impotencia. Apretó los puños sin querer, lastimándose con las uñas, un momento memorable, Rey frente a Reina, ambos malvados habiendo sido descubiertos, traicionandose...sus contornos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, majestuoso y bellos.<br>- No te necesito Rey vacío, vacío de poder, vacío de anhelos y vacío en compañía...ya ni tu hijo te amara ni buscara...si... me iré...-  
>Los planes de Galadriel eran claros, acudiría donde Saruman.<br>Y la dama elfo, se perdió en el bosque.  
>Thranduil ni siquiera se volteó a mirar su partida, levantó el rostro con altivez, sus finas facciones uniendose al contorno de su majestuosa corona de roble.<br>Pasadas algunas horas, se escucho la marcha de el ejército enano aproximarse a su reino, y sus cánticos de guerra.  
>- Mi señor, son los enanos, nos atacan!- le grito un teniente a Thranduil.<br>Este dentro de su shock y sorpresa sabía que sin Legolas y Tauriel perdería esa batalla, su reino. Su orgullo y todo lo que conocía y amaba. Eran muchos los que venían a atacar...era mucho también su odio y resentimiento...muchos morirían...

.  
>En Rohan. El rey Theoden estaba ya bastante molesto por no haber recibido noticias de Aragorn, Eowyn desesperada, así que Theoden mandó un mensajero a buscarlo y traerlo. Más tarde seríamos Gandalf y yo (Bilbo) quienes evitaríamos la guerra entre Rohan y Gondor, explicándole al rey las causas de la interrupción de la boda entre Aragorn y Eowyn.<p>

En Rivendell, llego Gandalf el gris a atender la condición de Tauriel.  
>Pocos momentos después llego Kili el enano, cuando Galdalf puso a Tauriel en trance, para poder intuir como ayudarla.<p>

- no podrás Gandalf, ninguno podrá- Dijo Kili.  
>- que conveniente para ti enano...veté ahora porque no dudare en matarte- le reclamo Legolas,<br>- Tu sabes como interrumpir el hechizo Kili por ella liberala...- le dijo Aragorn.  
>- pero sin el hechizo, ya no me amará más...- le respondió Kili<br>- Ella nunca te amo!,- le dijo Legolas,  
>- Si lo que siente por ti es genuino Kili ...permanecerá - Le dijo el conciliador Aragorn.<br>- Dime como Kili o ella morirá-  
>- Noooo no puede morir, he venido a salvarla, mi tío quiere matarla, la esta usando para irse a la guerra con Thranduil, en este momento ya deben estar en batalla-<br>Legolas no se movió.  
>Aragorn lo miro.<br>- mi lugar está con ella Aragorn! no me importa más permanecer en el bosque negro- Dime como o te cortó la garanta ahora!- dijo Legolas al casi arrojárse sobre Kili,

- no puedes...ni yo puedo...- Kili había bajado la cabeza y hablaba en un susurro, lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.  
>Legolas se paralizo de miedo.<br>- Se concretó ya ...- le ordeno Gandalf.  
>- Ella debe sangrar...para llevar a cabo el hechizo se necesita su sangre, sobre tela, yo mismo la corte en la mano para llevársela a Galadriel, un pequeño corte...-<br>Legolas se le fue encima a golpes, golpes limpios, quedo sobre el repitiendo con puños sacudidas a su rostro, hasta que este comenzó a sangrar.  
>Aragorn tuvo que separarlo con trabajo.<br>- Yo te haré sangrar 1000 veces lo que le hiciste a ella enano- le decía Legolas con mirada asesina.  
>- Mmm comprendo...- dijo Gandalf...- y comenzó a recitar un hechizo: Sina lá túra carië lë yonta vanya, á lissë lossë, - Tauriel comenzó a sacudirse.<br>- Gandalf tomo su mano y miro la cicatriz del corte, saco de su cinturón una daga y la levantó sobre su mano.  
>- Noooo- le dijo Legolas.<br>- Es necesario...no interrumpas mi ritual.-  
>Y sin más hizo un corte limpio sobre esta envolviendo la sangre entre sus dedos y volviendo a recitar: Sina lá túra carië lë yonta vanya, á lissë lossë. Se notó un destello azul.<p>

Tauriel abrió los ojos, claros y nítidos, ya sin rastro de hechizo.

- Tauriel?- le dijo Legolas.  
>- Legolas ! - le dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos, el la abrazo con más fuerza.<br>- Nai sílë findelyo caluva tienyanna/ Te amo, has vuelto, estas a mi lado.

Yo ( Bilbo) los mire con admiracion y simpatía, como se mira a una pareja muy enamorada, y esa fue su historia.

FIN

EPILOGO.

Tomado del libro de Bilbo.

En el bosque verde, se levantó un reino que derrumbo las sombras, las alimañas y la maldad antes ahí contenida, su rey era apuesto y su reina era bella, ambos eran justos y nobles, cuentan las leyendas que ella era plebeya y que el Rey desafío reinos y a su propio padre por ella. Que es posible salir de la noche para encontrarse con el resplandor de la verdad, que ella dejo las sombras para regresar a su amado, que el disputo su amor con un príncipe enano, y que un brujo blanco la saco de un hechizo.

Tres estrellas les obsequiaron 3 herederos, expertos militares y apuestos elfos, todos varones. En su mesa se respira aire de hogar y calidez, cenan frecuentemente con Reyes y reinas de otros lugares como los reyes de Gondor, donde la reina es elfo, la mejor amiga de la Reina Tauriel, los visita un hobbit y un mago.

Los reyes reconquistaron el reino del bosque negro hecho pedazos por el ejército enano y lo levantaron de las cenizas. Ahora en su morada sólo se escuchan risas, se respira plenitud.

Queridos! PORFAVOR déjenme saber su opinión y comentarios, de esta que fue su historia, los quiero y los querré siempre y voy a extrañarlos muchísimo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicos!**

**La segunda parte ya comenzó!**

** se titula Legolas y Tauriel Vol. 2, **

**esta apenas en proceso. **

**REVIEWS SUPER ACEPTADAS**

**Summary:**

**Que paso después de esta gran historia? -Continuación de Legolas y Tauriel. Su boda, Sus recuerdos, Romanticismo y Emoción ahora que el anillo único y Sauron llegaron para complicarlo todo. Quienes sacaran provecho de esta situación?**

**Aqui les dejo partecitas: **

**CAPITULO 1:**

-Los ojos de Tauriel se encontraron con los de ella y la reina del bosque verde sintió su corazón detenerse.-

**CAPITULO 2:**

- Es que tu ambición no conoce fin padre? Todo, todo lo que hiciste fue sólo por tu corona! - Legolas tomo su corona y la arrojo a los pies de su padre, - Pues tenla! tenla! No la quiero! Sólo quiero ser feliz! No intervengas con mi familia ni con La Paz de nuestro pueblo porque como te la otorgo de vuelta así no dudare en quitártela- Legolas tenía los ojos humedecidos pero lágrimas no abandonaron sus ojos.-

**CAPITULO 3:**

_Legolas se congelo en cuanto la miro, y sintio que se encontraba en la tierra sin tiempo de los elfos de la que alguna vez he había hablado su padre, sentía que casi había dejado e respirar, comenzaron a escucharse arpas y violines y algunos elfos de voz melodiosa comenzaron a cantar._


End file.
